Dimension Hoppers 2: Izzy the Hedgehog
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: Bored with his own world, one boy will travel to the dimension of his favorite series to train to be the guardian of his own dimension.
1. Intro: Digi Chase!

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself and my fan character(s). This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **_please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong_.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **_ASAP_**. I'm usually on all day. **_At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me_.**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Dimension Hoppers 2

Intro

Digi Chase!

Ahhhh… The plain between dimensions. So calm and serene with its infinite sunset. So perfect is the ground, a rocky wasteland. So peaceful—

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Two voices screamed.

The camera focused on two figures, which were seen running.

"Oh _that _was brilliant!" One of the figures said. "Having those little ingrates chase us!"

He was about five feet tall. He had puffy black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Well, who decided to have them play those games!.?" I, the author, retorted.

I was six feet tall. I had short cut black hair and like my partner, tanned skin and brown eyes. I was wearing a purple shirt, black sweatpants, and a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside. Also decorating me was a golden crown, which sat atop my head.

"You did genius!" My partner argued.

"Well, _you're_ the one who—"

"Hey! We're on!" The boy interrupted, noticing the camera.

"We are?" I looked at the camera and gasped. "Oh! We are!" I cleared my throat. "Welcome to the fic! I'm Prince Izzy and this—" I pointed at my partner. "—is my muse and personal fan character, Izzy, who for the moment is named Carlos because—"

"Because we're being chased by a horde of digimon!" Carlos shouted.

The camera looked behind us to see a bunch of digimon and their human partners. The camera went back to us.

"You see, we're dimension-hoppers, meaning we go to different dimensions of fandom to bring the fans of the world quality fan fiction." I said. "As you can tell, we were in the Digimon dimension last."

"Yeah. I was the handsome and all powerful villain!" Carlos gave a toothy grin.

"And also the reason why they're chasing us." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Well stop them!" The brunet roared. "_You're_ the author!

"**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!.!.!.!.!.!**"

"Huh!.?" Carlos and I turned to see Burning Greymon flying ahead of the pack.

"What the hell's with the buzzard!.?" The former demanded. "I thought we did a fic on Season Two!"

I shrugged. "We did, but since we did a Digimon fic, the ones in the second season can call upon the digimon from other seasons in case of an emergency."

"Some emergency _this_ is." Carlos crossed his arms.

"Ya know, I'm sick of running!" I shouted, skidding to a stop. I faced our pursuers. "I'm gonna fight them!"

Carlos stopped as well and gave me a wide-eyed look.

"That's brave of you, but you can't beat them!"

"Watch me." I said with a smirk.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" Burning Greymon roared, launching a wave of flames at us.

As the attack neared, I took out a black stick with a diamond-shaped sapphire on the tip. Carlos gasped.

"You still have that thing from the Pokémon dimension!.?"

"Yep." I nodded. "I told ya this was my official magic author scepter. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I turned to the incoming fire attack and held up my wand.

"Fire Shield!"

A red barrier surrounded us as the fire attack hit. The flames engulfed the entire shield.

"Alright! We got 'em!" The digimon and their partners cheered.

"**HYDRO PUMP!.!.!**"

A huge stream of water shot out from the fire and hit Burning Greymon, dousing him.

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled as the fire dissipated, revealing us.

"We're not through yet!" Tai roared. "Charge!"

The digimon stampeded towards us.

"Time to teach ya some respect!" I shouted as I held up my scepter. The jewel glowed brightly as I prepared to use another spell. "Draining Rain!"

A huge black cloud floated above the digimon and rains down on them, damaging them badly. Our pursuers were incapacitated as we turned to each other.

"We gotta get outta here!" Carlos commanded.

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "Roll the Wheel of Plotlines."

"Where is it!.?" He asked, looking around desperately.

As the digimon started to recover from my attack, I waved my wand, forming a golden shield around ourselves.

"Here!" I said, digging into pocket. I soon pulled out a capsule and tossed it. The Wheel of Plotlines appeared in a puff of smoke.

On the wheel were a few panels: A mushroom, a poké ball, a rocket ship, a digivice, and a ring. Floating beside the wheel was a ? block.

Carlos walked up to it and stood under the block.

"Ready!"

"Ugh!" I grunted as I tried to hold back the digimon. "Start the wheel!"

Immediately after I delivered the command, the wheel started spinning. A few moments passed before Carlos jumped up and punched the block.

"What happens if it lands on the digivice?" He asked.

"We'll stay here with them!" I replied, feeling my barrier weakening.

Carlos gulped and watched the wheel slow down. It almost stopped on the digivice but instead landed on the ring. The block opened and dumped a hundred rings on him. The extra life jingle is heard as each and ever one of them disappeared.

"So what does the ring mean?"

"We're going to the Sonic dimension!" I replied, holding up my wand with a grin. "Dimensional Warp!"

I glowed white and disappeared.

"We'll be right back with Chapter One! See ya!" The brunet waved as he too glowed white and disappeared.


	2. The Unexpected Happens

Pre-chapter Conversation

Above a certain city, a bright light was forming. When the light faded, Izzy (formally known as Carlos) and I were seen floating. We looked down and felt our eyes go wide as we sweatdropped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

°CRASH!°

"Ugh… What a rush…" I groaned as I stumbled around dizzily.

"You said it." Izzy mumbled. He then blinked as he noticed the city. "Hey! We made it! Wherever here is."

I looked around and felt a grin coming to my face.

"Ahhh… We're in Station Square, home of the Sonic cast!"

"Great…" My partner rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm. "So what's the story about?"

I put on a director's outfit. It was the same exact one you see in cartoons, complete with baggy pants that ride up.

"Too much?"

"_Way _too much!" My muse shouted. I shrugged.

"Anyway, this'll be a heartwarming tale of success featuring you, my fan character! No longer will you only be in sprite comics! You will be immortalized as a hero in my fic!"

"So let's start already!" Izzy yelled impatiently.

"Right!" I replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter One

The Unexpected Happens

Diary Square, a bustling metropolis full of many people with jobs. It seems that there's always something to do, but for one person, this wasn't the case. In an apartment deep in the concrete jungle is where our story begins.

"Ahhh… What a nice rest." A voice yawned.

It belonged to a seventeen year-old boy, who was lying in bed with a red comforter. The room he was in had blue walls. A dresser was across from the bed. On it were his TV, his Gamecube, some games, a VCR, and a jewelry box. The box was small & had a picture of a white kitten on it.

The boy got off his bed. He was about five and a half feet tall, had tanned skin, black hair cut into a fade, and brown eyes. He looked at his alarm clock, which was on the nightstand by the bed. It read "7:00 AM." He turned on the TV to Cartoon Network and listened to an episode of Pokémon while he changed out of his night clothes and into his school clothes.

By the first commercial, he was all set. The boy was now dressed in a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"_Who's that pokémon?_" The TV asked as it displayed a silhouette before going to the commercials.

"Geodude." The boy said in a bored tone. He sighed.

"Izzy! Come and get breakfast!" A female voice yelled.

"Ok Mom!" The boy yelled back. Izzy walked out of his room.

"Hey Sadie." He said to his cat, a black and brown striped feline. Sadie meowed and ran from him. Shrugging, Izzy continued through the living room & into the kitchen.

After eating breakfast, Izzy walked back to his room & grabbed the jewelry box off the TV. He opened it and took out the only thing inside. It was a charm on a silver chain. The charm was a castle with a dragon underneath. Embedded in the castle were five jewels arranged vertically from the top of the castle to the dragon's head. The jewels alternated between purple and green. At the bottom of the charm was a crystal, which the dragon seemed to be holding.

"My Dragon Crystal. I'd never leave home without you, my lucky charm." Izzy said as he slipped it on around his neck. He then grabbed his book bag and left for school.

Izzy found his Dragon Crystal one summer day at an amusement park. Since then, some rather lucky occurrences have been happening. For one thing, he got a lot of rare pokémon cards whenever he opened a booster pack while wearing the jewel. He also found money, lots of it, every so often.

One of Izzy's favorite game series is the Sonic the Hedgehog series. A week after he got his Gamecube, he got Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. It was that day that he became acquainted with the legendary, the handsome, the powerful… (Oh excuse me. I seem to be drooling. °Wipes chin° That's better.) Shadow the Hedgehog.

A little over a year later, he got the prequel to that game. Shadow wasn't in it, but Izzy was introduced to the gigantic, the sleek, the ultra-cool Egg Carrier. Since then, the poor boy's been obsessed with the series.

Later that afternoon…

Izzy was walking by a church on his way home. He was still thinking.

'_Life is so boring nowadays._' He thought with a yawn. '_School sucks and my home life isn't any more exciting. How great would it be to just leave Diary Square on like some adventure or something._'

He looked at his Dragon Crystal and sighed.

'_How great it would be if I had a Chaos Emerald. I can just teleport anywhere like Shadow can._'

He then got a smirk on him.

"I wonder… Nah!"

He walked a little further and stopped.

"Then again…" He looked at the crystal again. It reflected the sun's light in a rainbow of colors. "What if I _can_ use Chaos Control?" He shook his head.

'_It would be **soooooo** embarrassing to just yell out "Chaos Control" and have nothing happen!_'

Izzy looked around again. Seeing nobody, he turned his attention back to his jewel.

'_But I can't resist._'

He licked his lips and took one last glance at his surroundings. No one was around.

"Here goes…" Izzy took a deep breath.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" He yelled out. His scream echoed all around the area. Izzy looked around and noticed that nothing happened. He was still in the same place. He gave a sigh and shrugged.

"Oh well... At least I got that off my chest."

Izzy started walking again.

As soon as he took a step forward, there was a flash of light and everything froze. The birds in the air, which have been flapping their wings, weren't flapping. They were just floating. Izzy looked ahead and saw a traffic light that was flashing yellow, not even changing to red! A car was frozen in place in the middle of the street. It was about to hit another car.

"Oh man! What'd I do!.?" He gasped. He was the only one unaffected by what happened. "I better get home, fast!"

The brunet took another step forward when a clap of thunder boomed behind him. He turned and saw a circular light. His eyes widened.

"What is that, some kind of portal?"

He then felt a strong force pulling him towards the vortex.

"Ack! Wait! I don't wanna go!" He yelled as he turned and started to run.

He didn't get much distance due to the suction of the portal. Izzy ran as fast as he could, but it didn't help. With a last plea for help, he was sucked into the portal. It closed and everything unfroze. The birds flew freely, the light turned red, and the two cars crashed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy screamed as he fell in the dark abyss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"And there's the first chapter!" I yelled excitedly.

"Kinda short, don't ya think?" Izzy commented, causing me to sulk.

"Yeah, I know…" I looked up at the camera. "Anyway, how did Izzy use Chaos Control? And where will that portal take him (As if you don't already know)? Tune in next time!"


	3. I’m a WHAT?

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Two

I'm a WHAT?.!

Outside a huge city, two forces clashed. You couldn't see much of the two beings; just two blurs. One was blue and the other was black. They were ramming against each other on the ground. The two speed demons ran away from each other, only to come around and bump heads again. They jumped and fought in the air.

"Come on!" A little boy cheered from the sidelines.

"You can do it!" A girl yelled.

"Wrap this up already!" A fat man yelled from up in the air.

"Yeah! I need to polish my jewels!" A woman on the ground added.

"Alright faker, it's time to end this." The owner of the black blur said.

"When will you stop that faker crap!.?" The owner of the blue blur yelled. "And _I'm_ gonna finish this!"

Both blurs landed on the ground a long distance from each other.

"Chaos…" The black one started charging energy.

"Sonic…" The blue one started charging energy as well.

Just as they were about to unleash their energy, everything froze. In the air above the giant battlefield, a bright light shone. Izzy's body materialized and floated down. The boy had his eyes closed as his feet touched the ground. The light faded and Izzy opened his eyes.

"Oh man... That was some trip." He said as he held a hand to his head. "Where am I?"

He looked around his surroundings. He was in a forest clearing. He looked ahead and marveled at the sight of a huge city.

"I don't get it. How did this happen?" Izzy crossed his arms and walked forward. Time unfroze. "Did I really use—?"

"Spear!" A voice yelled. Izzy raised his head.

"Wha?"

"Wind!" Another voice yelled. Izzy looked to his right and saw a blue swirl of wind heading toward him.

"Ahhh!.!.!" He turned and ran to his left. He saw a bunch of orange spears heading for him.

"Oh crap!" Izzy turned and ran again.

The blue swirl of wind was in front of him. He ran back and forth between the two energy attacks for a few seconds before he stopped.

"Aw man…" He said as his eyes widened.

Everything went black.

°Thud!°

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ohhhh…" Izzy groaned as he woke up. He was in a bed that had a yellow comforter. "What a weird turn of events this has been." He looked around the room he was in.

"Now where am I?"

The walls were made out of wood. A dresser was to his left. A window was to his right. Izzy walked up to it and looked. A grand field was seen from the window. It looked like an obstacle course. The field was removed of all trees and grass. It was just dirt and mud. It seemed like some things were concealed in the mud, but that didn't matter to Izzy.

"My face feels so dirty." He said as he walked forward. The room had a bathroom. He went inside it. He turned on the facet and cleaned his face. Afterwards, he looked at his hands.

"That's odd… Why am I wearing gloves?" Izzy was wearing white gloves. His face was dripping wet. "Ugh... I need a towel."

So he grabbed one. After rubbing his face, he looked at the mirror and gasped. His brown eyes, which were now full of fear and dread, were normal, but the rest of him…

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I—

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHH °Breaths° HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

(A/N: Ya know, I actually don't like that joke, but it works well in this case.)

Izzy's scream was heard throughout wherever he was. He fainted due to all that screaming. A thud was heard as someone walked into the bathroom. This someone was wearing a pair of red and white sneakers…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izzy opened his eyes and found himself in front of an altar. There were seven jewels floating at the altar with an eighth, bigger jewel in the middle. He gave a growl.

"Now what?.!"

"Greetings, Guardian." A female voice said. Izzy gasped and looked around.

"Wh-who's there?"

A figure walked down from the altar. The person was dressed in a brown cloak. The person walked up to Izzy and bowed.

"Hello, Guardian." The female said.

"Hello." Izzy said with a grin. His eyes quickly widened. "Wait... 'Guardian?' What are you talking about?"

The woman pointed at his chest.

"Your jewel." She stated. Izzy looked down and noticed that his Dragon Crystal changed.

The clear crystal that the dragon was holding before was now a green shard. The jewels embedded in the castle also changed. They no longer alternated between purple and green. From top to bottom, the jewels were purple, red, blue, yellow, and green.

"It… changed?" Izzy stared in confusion before grinning. "I love it!"

"Around your neck is the legendary Dragon Emerald of the Boring Dimension." The woman said.

"'Boring Dimension?'" Izzy asked, giving her a weirded out look.

"The world you came from."

"Then where am I?"

"You are in the dimension of speed."

The woman removed her hood to reveal that she was an animal; an echidna, to be precise. She was wearing a gold headband.

"So I _did_ use Chaos Control…" Izzy said. He took off his Dragon Emerald. "That means that these are—"

"Chaos Emeralds." The girl responded. Izzy looked at her and gasped.

"You're T-T-T-Tikal…" He said with wide eyes. He looked at the jewel again. "But why are the emeralds so small? And why are there only five? I thought there were seven emeralds."

"Let me explain." Tikal started. "In every dimension, there are seven Chaos Emeralds. Usually, these emeralds are accompanied by a Master Emerald. Their power is regulated by the delicate balance of reality and belief. The emeralds in this dimension—" She pointed to the altar. "—Are the right size and shape. The balance is perfect."

"So that means there's an imbalance in my dimension?" Izzy asked, gesturing to the Dragon Emerald. Tikal nodded.

"Because the scale is tipped towards reality in your world, the Chaos Emeralds have been dying. They shrunk to nothing because of the absence of belief. The first to go was the Master Emerald. Without it, the other Chaos Emeralds couldn't live. The gray and cyan emeralds followed shortly after. If the other emeralds were destroyed, the world would be doomed. Sensing this, I traveled to your dimension after an accident occurred in my dimension."

"Accident?" Izzy asked.

"When the Master Emerald broke for the second time." The boy gasped as he remembered that event.

°°Flashback°°

_It was the first day Izzy popped his newest game, Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, into his Gamecube. After playing as his favorite villain and beating the first boss of the Dark story, he saw a cut scene. He bobbed his head to "Fly in the Freedom." Two animals were in the desert, fighting over a huge green jewel._

_"**Just let it go!**" A white bat wearing makeup said. "**You just don't know when to give up, do you?**"_

_"**What are you talking about? That emerald's mine!**" A red echidna said. _

_"Wow. Who knew Knuckles looked so cool in 3-D?" Izzy said to himself._

_"**You got that? The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the chaos emeralds. That makes them very powerful.**" _

_A crane is heard. _

_"**What the—!.?**" _

_The Master Emerald was being lifted._

_"**Wha? Thief!**" The bat girl yelled._

_"And that must be Rouge. She's hot. For a video game character, I mean." Izzy said, wiping his drool._

_"**Look who's calling who a thief.**" Knuckles remarked. _

_The emerald was lifted onto a hovercraft._

_"**I came here, following the signal from the emerald.**" The man flying the machine said. "**If** **I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald, is it not?**"_

_"**It's you, Dr. Eggman.**" The echidna said._

_"**So that's Dr. Eggman.**" The bat said with her arms crossed._

_"**Well I'm sure I can make some use for it. Farewell, knucklehead.**" Eggman said as he started to fly off._

_"**Not if I can help it!**" Knuckles yelled as he jumped up with his fist raised._

_°CRASH!°_

_"**AHHHHHH!.!.!**" Rouge screamed as the Master Emerald broke into pieces._

°°End Flashback°°

"I took one of the shards from the Master Emerald when it broke." Tikal said. "I escaped from this dimension to save your emeralds. I searched for the remaining five emeralds. It was arduous. It was tough. It was practically immoral. Do you know what I had to do to get the purple emerald!.?.!" Izzy sweatdropped. Tikal calmed down.

"Anyway, after I got all the emeralds, I used the power of the Master Emerald shard to combine them into one entity."

"The Dragon Emerald." Izzy said. Tikal nodded.

"Doing so, I was able to preserve the life of the Chaos Emeralds for years until a suitable owner can be found. One who had a firm balance of belief and reality." She pointed at Izzy. "That's you. The Dragon Emerald has chosen its guardian. You will use its power to protect your dimension and maintain the balance between reality and belief." He looked shocked.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone! I'm only human. I don't know anything about being a guardian!"

"It's easy." Tikal said, waving a dismissive hand. "And another thing, you're not human."

"Uhhh... I think I would know if was human or not." Izzy scoffed. Tikal held a mirror to him. He gasped.

"Ahhhh!.!.! I'm a hedgehog! And a damn good looking one too!" Izzy was purple and wearing a red vest. "I look like some weird combination of Shadow and Sonic."

He had the same quills that Shadow has. They, like the rest of his body, were purple. The quills also had black highlights in them. Like Sonic, Izzy's chest was bare. He looked at his feet and grinned at the sight.

"I'm wearing Shadow's air skates!.? Sweet!"

He skated around Tikal a few times before she stopped him and grabbed the Dragon Emerald.

"Remember, you can _not _let this out of your sight." She said as she put it around his neck again. "In fact, don't ever take it off."

"But what if I need to take a shower?" Izzy asked.

"It's waterproof. And don't let anybody near it. If they so much as lay a finger on it while you're wearing it, they will be shocked badly. You don't have to worry about that happening to you though."

"Cool. Well, thanks for everything." Izzy said as he walked away. Tikal waved at him.

"Remember, search for the blue one. He'll train you in being a guardian of peace!" The camera whited out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What a dream…" Izzy said as he woke up. He was back in the wooden room on the bed. He looked at his feet and groaned slightly at the sight of the air skates.

"Guess it wasn't a dream, after all."

"So, you're finally up." A young voice said. Izzy, startled, turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to a little yellow fox that was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Uhhhh hi…" He said, waving. The fox returned the gesture.

"Mind if I ask you something?" He asked.

"Uhhhh… Go ahead." Izzy replied.

"How exactly did you appear in that field?"

"I used Chaos Control?" Izzy said with a shrug. "What knocked me out?"

"The first or the second time?"

"The first."

"My best friend was fighting this other guy and you got in the way."

"Oops. And the second time?"

"I suppose it was seeing your own reflection." The fox replied. Izzy put a hand through his quills.

"Right. So where am I?"

"You're in my lab in the Mystic Ruins." The fox boy got up. "You must be hungry. You've been out for days." Izzy's eyes widened. "Well, come on." The fox turned to the door. Izzy's eyes went wider. This fox had two—!

"Excuse me." Izzy said, stopping the fox.

"Yes?" The boy asked as he turned around.

"Is your name T-T-T-T-Miles Prowler?"

The fox fell over.

"Yes, but my friends call me Tails." Izzy squealed as the fox stood up and dust himself off.

"It's true! I'm really in Sonic's world!" He grabbed Tails' hand. "Let's go!"

And he ran out of the room, dragging the confused kitsune with him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"Doing that flashback left a sour taste in my mouth." I said disgustedly.

"I'll say!" Izzy shouted. "What are you doing using the E word!.?"

I shrugged before turning to the camera.

"Anyway, Izzy wound up in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog! What adventures will he face? Will he meet any friends or foes? Find out next time!"


	4. The Obstacle Course

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So I got both Shadow _and_ Sonic's speed?"

"Not both of them." I replied. "I don't need to overpower you." The hedgehog sulked.

"Do I get anything else?"

"Maybe…" I gave him a sly grin. "But that's for another time! Let's start the next chapter!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Three

The Obstacle Course

Izzy dragged Tails down the stairs and into the lab's kitchen.

"What was that about?" Tails asked dizzily as Izzy sat at the table.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so excited that I was sent here." Izzy replied.

"Right. Anyway, I guess I better make ya something." Tails said.

Just then, a blue blur streaked through the kitchen's screen door and around the room before stopping, revealing the legendary hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Hey Tails, I just ran through the jungle and—woah! He's up!" Sonic said, looking at Izzy.

"Hiya!" He said with a grin.

"Uhhh... Hi. I'm Sonic. And you?"

"Oh, I'm Izzy. Pleased to meet ya." Izzy said as the two hedgehogs shook hands. Sonic sat down as Tails went back to cooking.

"So, what were you doing out there?" Sonic asked, referring to when Izzy showed up.

"Oh that... Well, it all started when…"

And Izzy told the two furries how he wound up in this dimension and how he got the Dragon Emerald.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream all that?" Sonic asked in disbelief after hearing the story.

"If I did, I've been sleeping a _loooong_ time!" Izzy laughed.

"So now you're some kind of guardian, like our friend Knuckles?" Tails asked, sitting at the table.

"I guess…" Izzy replied with a nod. "Tikal said that I have to train first. 'Search for the blue one.' That's what she told me."

Tails got in a thinking pose.

"Hey! Maybe that means you, Sonic!"

"Me?" Sonic pointed at himself. Tails nodded. Sonic glanced at Izzy. "I guess I can train you..."

"Great! I wanna get started as soon as possible." Izzy said anxiously.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here we are. The obstacle course." Sonic said.

They were standing in the field. It looked much bigger than it did from the bedroom window. It seemed to go around like a racecourse. There were holes in the ground in some areas and one part even went over a cliff. Izzy gulped.

"If you can survive this course and finish in a good enough time, I'll consider training you." Sonic said.

"Uhhh… What kind of obstacles are there?" Izzy asked. Sonic smirked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Izzy put on a look of determination.

"Let's do it." He walked up to a starting line and got in a runner's stance.

"One more thing. Switch off the skates." Sonic said. "You're running through this course."

"The skates have switches?" Izzy asked, giving him a strange look. Sonic pointed to his heels. There was a switch on each heel. Izzy reached over and turned them off. "How did you know that?" Sonic chuckled.

"When you've fought Shadow as much as I have, you tend to notice a few things." Izzy got a forlorn look on him.

"So Shadow survived." He put on a grin. "I can't wait to meet him."

"It's better that you don't." Tails said, walking up with a stopwatch in his hand. "Shadow's real tough."

"I don't wanna fight him." Izzy said before sighing. "I just want his autograph." Sonic and Tails sweatdropped.

"Right…" Sonic said. "Activate the course, Tails." Tails took out a remote control.

"Which level should we use?"

"He's a first timer, so level two." Sonic replied.

Tails pushed a button and the entire ground shook. It took all of Izzy's strength to avoid falling down. Sonic & Tails were just fine though. Parts of the ground opened up and walls rose up. Loops and rails made themselves known. Izzy looked on with shock as the entire course rose out of the ground. After some time, the ground stopped shaking and the course was ready to be used.

"Woah…" Izzy said in amazement.

"Now you can get ready." Sonic said with another smirk. Izzy took his place on the starting line.

"On your mark…" Tails started.

Izzy got into a running stance.

"Get set…"

Izzy leaned forward.

'_I hope I can do this._' He thought. Sweat dripped down his face.

"GO!.!.!" Tails yelled as he started the timer. Izzy ran forward. He started out in a slow place, jogging for a few minutes.

'_Come on, Izzy! You know Sonic's not **this** slow!_' Izzy thought as he moved his legs faster. He closed his eyes as he focused only on increasing his speed.

He went at a snail's pace for a few minutes before his legs were suddenly moving much faster. He opened his eyes and looked down. His legs were a purple blur. He looked at a passing bird. It was flying slowly. Izzy grinned.

"All right!.!.!" He cheered as he ran towards the first obstacle, a loop. Izzy put his arms behind him as he ran up to the loop.

He ran up it, going upside down for a few seconds and then down again. He hit a spring and was propelled high in the air towards a G.U.N. Beetle robot. Using what he learned from watching cartoons featuring the blue hedgehog, Izzy spun in the air and extended his quills. He crashed into the robot and destroyed it. Gravity affected him as he started falling towards more G.U.N. bots.

"Uh-oh. I hope I can use a Homing Attack." Izzy said as he moved closer. "Only one way to find out!"

He spun again as his body glowed purple. Izzy increased his speed and he shot towards the group of bots. He destroyed each of them, allowing him to progress forward. He landed on a rail and started grinding.

"He's not doing too bad." Tails said, looking from the stopwatch to Sonic. The hedgehog just had his arms crossed.

"Ha! This is so fun!" Izzy yelled as he crouched to make himself go faster.

After the rail went around a hill, he noticed that it was ending at a cliff. Izzy's eyes widened, but he noticed a hook hanging above the gap. Thinking fast, he jumped off the rail and reached out for the hook. He barely made it, but his right hand grabbed the hook and it raised him up another few feet. Izzy was now facing a small canyon. He swung off the hook and used his Homing Attack to wall jump to the end. He landed on a ledge on the other side and continued on. After running up the side of a cliff and wall jumping at the end, Izzy found himself surrounded by Hunter robots.

"Think you can take me on, boys?" He asked with a smirk. The bots charged up their weapons and fired. Izzy moved too fast though and they wound up shooting each other.

"Guess that's a no." He chuckled as he ran through another loop and reached the home stretch.

He was a few feet from the finish line when some posts with laser guns on top popped out of the ground. They fired on him as he darted around, dodging the beams. He jumped forward to the right, then the left, then left again, and right. He got through the laser field and across the finish line.

"YES!.!.! I did it!" Izzy yelled as he ran backwards, holding up both thumbs.

"Look out!" Tails yelled.

"Huh?" Izzy turned around and tried to stop himself, but it was no use.

He bumped into a spring that propelled him towards Tails' lab. He rolled up into a ball as he crashed through the sunroof and bounced around the many machines. Explosions were going on all over the place as Izzy continued bouncing around. He soon unrolled, but not in time to stop himself from crashing into a red button.

"_Self destruct in ten seconds._" An electronic voice buzzed. Izzy got up from the floor and shook his head dizzily.

"Aw man…" He groaned.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…_" Izzy's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"_Five, four, three, two, one…_" He ducked down.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The huge explosion destroyed the lab and sent Izzy flying.

"AHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" The now-blackened hedgehog screamed as he fell. He crashed and skidded to a stop in front of Sonic and Tails, who were looking less than pleased. He coughed and sputtered as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. He turned to the other two furries, who were glaring at him.

"Oh man! Your lab! I'm _sooo_ sorry, Tails!" Izzy said. He apologized about a million more times before Sonic interrupted.

"Get…out..." He growled.

"What?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Get out." Sonic repeated. "There's no way you can be a guardian if you're so clumsy!" Izzy's ears drooped.

"But—"

"**GET OUT!.!.!**" Sonic roared as he got into a ball and spin dashed into Izzy, sending him flying again.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!.!.!" He yelled as he became a star.

(A/N: I pray that that joke never gets old.)

"My lab…" Tails said sadly.

"Hey don't worry, little buddy. We'll get your lab repaired. At least we got rid of that hedgehog." Sonic reassured.

"But what about his emerald?" Tails asked.

"Uh-oh..." Sonic said with realization. He knew what that meant. Izzy was safe at the lab with them, even if he was kinda clumsy. But out there in the rest of the world… _HE_ could get him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he fell towards a huge city. He crashed in a park with a loud thud. He struggled to his feet dizzily.

"Ouch… I can't believe he just tossed me out like that..." He held back a tear. "What am I gonna do now?" He looked around at the huge city.

"Guess I'll look around. I wonder where I am."

He switched his air skates back on and skated out of the park. He skated around for a few minutes before he reached what seemed like the entrance to a theme park.

"Twinkle Park?" Izzy gasped. "Oh! I'm in Station Square. Cool."

He skated around for a little longer before it got dark and he found himself in an empty parking lot.

"Brrrr… It's cold!" He huddled into his vest. He stared up at the moon. "Now I'm all alone in this dimension and I can't leave until I'm ready to protect my own dimension. But what—" He stopped as he felt someone watching him. He brought his head down and looked around. No one was there except for him, but he could hear a low breathing sound. Izzy took a step backwards.

"I b-b-better go find some place to sleep." He said in a scared tone. He turned around and walked out of the parking lot into the city.

As he walked down the street, he heard footsteps behind him. Izzy stopped and looked. No one was there. He turned around and started walking again. Again, he heard footsteps. Izzy picked up the pace, but the footsteps were moving at the same pace. The violet hedgehog picked up the pace even more and his skates activated. He skated as fast as he could, zooming all over the city. He soon reached the park where he landed. He stopped and panted. He looked around for any sign of whatever was chasing him. Again, he saw no one.

"Whew! Safe…" Izzy turned and saw a pair of glowing crimson eyes. His eyes widened. He didn't have time to scream as the dark figure grabbed him. They both disappeared in a flash of green light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy shouted in fright. "What happened to me!.?.!"

"You were there." I said with an irritated look.

"You think I would know?.! It was dark!"

I sighed and turned to the camera.

"Anyway, what grabbed Izzy? Who's _HE_? What will Sonic do? Find out in the next installment of The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog!"


	5. Abduction!

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hey, I just thought of something." I said.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"You know how when Tails goes fast, he spins his tails?"

"Yeah…" The hedgy nodded.

"Well, it seems to me that he drags his feet whenever he does that. I'd imagine his toes would be hurting."

"Well ask him about it later! We gotta start the next chapter."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Four

Abduction!

"Izzy! Where are ya!.?" Sonic yelled as he ran all over Station Square.

"Izzy!" Tails called out as he flew in the Tornado.

The two searched all over the city for hours, coming up empty handed. They soon met up in the park.

"Where could he have gone?" Tails asked.

Sonic was racking his brain, trying to come up with a logical solution. One that didn't include _HIM_. Coming up with nothing, he sighed.

"It's pretty obvious, don't ya think?" He answered. "He was captured." Tails gasped.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded before growling. "Eggman."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh… I get knocked out way too much." Izzy groaned as he opened his eyes. He tried to move, but his arms and legs wouldn't budge.

"What the—?" He looked at his limbs. They were bound by shackles. He struggled to get free.

"_The doctor will be with you shortly._" A mechanical voice said. Izzy stopped struggling.

"Doctor? But I'm not sick…"

He looked around the room. It was dark and there were many computers around. They were all on and buzzing with activity. One screen had what seemed to be a silhouette of him as well as all kinds of figures and charts. Izzy struggled again.

"There's gotta be a way outta here." He then noticed the Dragon Emerald. He sweatdropped. "I would slap my forehead if my arms were free. Hope this works. Chaos Control!"

The Dragon Emerald glowed brightly as did Izzy's body. He disappeared and reappeared on the side of the table he was strapped to. He rubbed his wrists and ankles.

"Glad to be outta there, but where am I? How'd I get here?"

Memories of the night before played in his mind.

"Oh right. I was kidnapped by whatever grabbed me. Those eyes… They looked incredibly familiar. Like I saw them many times before."

He walked over to a nearby computer. On the screen were seven diamond-shaped objects; the Chaos Emeralds. One of them, the green one, was dimmed. It was like that screen served as a checklist of sorts.

"What's going on here?"

Just then, the sound of an electronic door opening was heard. Heavy footsteps were also heard. Izzy's ears went up at the sound and he whipped his head towards the source of the sound. His eyes widened as he saw the figure approaching.

"So you _can _use Chaos Control." The huge figure said, chuckling evilly. Izzy's eyes were still wide. "I don't know how you can use it without a Chaos Emerald, but it must have to do with that thing around your neck."

He pointed at the hedgehog's emerald. Izzy's body was stiff. He couldn't move at all. The figure chuckled again.

"I see my reputation precedes me. No matter. You must have a lot of power within you. Even more than Sonic, I'd wager."

The man moved towards Izzy. The hedgehog blinked as the figure entered the light. Black boots, black pants, red jacket, sunglasses, and the biggest mustache he ever seen. It was very clear who this was, Izzy found his voice.

"D-D-Doctor…" He said. He broke into a grin.

"I'm the world's greatest genius. Dr.—"

"ROBOTNIK!.!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he jumped and clung to the evil doctor. "Oh my God! It's really you! You're one of my favorite characters of all time! I can't believe I'm really talking to _the _Dr. Ivo Robotnik!"

Robotnik sweatdropped.

"I have a fan?"

"You bet!" Izzy replied as he jumped down. He reached into his vest and took out a book. "Can I have your autograph, please?"

He handed the autograph book to Ivo, who sweatdropped even more. Robotnik took out a pen and signed his full name on a blank page. He handed it back to Izzy, who still had a toothy grin on his face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!.!.!" He yelled as he put the book away. "I can't wait to tell the boss I got Dr. Robotnik's autograph!"

"'Boss?'" Robotnik asked.

"The author." Izzy replied.

"Ohhhh…"

Just then, the door opened again.

"Hey Eggman, did you get the kid to talk yet?" A woman asked as she too stepped into the light. Izzy gasped and felt his face go red.

"Rouge?" He got another grin. "Rouge the Bat!" He ran up to her and grabbed a glove. "It's a pleasure." He kissed her hand. Rouge sweatdropped.

"Am I supposed to know you?" She asked.

"I'm Izzy. Izzy the Hedgehog." He took out his autograph book. "Can I get your autograph and maybe your number?"

"I oughta slap you for that last one, but I'll sign your book, although I don't know why you'd want my autograph for." Rouge said as she took the book & Robotnik's pen. She scribbled her signature down.

At that very second, the door opened one more time.

"So, he's up." A sinister voice said. Izzy's eyes widened as the dark figure approached.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-SHADOW!.!.! It's really truly Shadow!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

Izzy bolted and grabbed Shadow's hands, shaking them firmly. Shadow growled, but Izzy didn't notice.

"You're my favorite character of all time! I can't believe I've finally met you!.!.! Can I get your autograph, PLEASE!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!"

"I would, but you're CRUSHING MY HANDS!.!.!.!.!" Shadow roared. Izzy let go of the dark hedgehog. Shadow snatched the autograph book out of Izzy's hands and grabbed the pen from Rouge.

"Could you make it out to Izzy, your greatest fan that ever lived?"

"God, I've heard of fan girls, but fan _boys_!.?" Shadow grumbled as he wrote. He shoved the book back in Izzy's hands and the hedgehog put it away.

"Wow… I'm standing in the same room as three of my favorite characters…" Izzy sighed contently as he looked around the room. He kept his eyes on Shadow most of the time.

"Characters? What are ya talking about, kid?" Rouge asked.

"In my dimension, you guys are video game characters, along with Sonic."

The evil doctor and two furries sweatdropped and stared wide eyed at Izzy.

"Video—" Ivo started.

"Game—" Rouge continued.

"Characters?" Shadow finished. Izzy nodded.

"Yep."

"Wait a minute. You came from another dimension?" Robotnik asked.

"Yep. For a guy with an I.Q. of three hundred, you're pretty slow on the uptake, huh?" Dr. Robotnik blinked.

"H-How do you know that?" He asked. Izzy sighed and told them everything about his dimension and how he ended up in their dimension. Dr. Robotnik grinned.

'_That emerald must allow cross-dimensional travel._' He thought as he looked at Izzy's emerald. '_If I can get it, I can travel to other dimensions and Sonic won't be able to stop me from taking over them!_'

"Uhhh Izzy, is it?" Ivo started. Izzy turned to him. "Uhhh... I was wondering if I can look at the emerald around your neck."

"You mean my Dragon Emerald?" Izzy asked. Robotnik nodded eagerly. "Sorry. No can do. I'm not supposed to take my emerald off for any reason whatsoever." Ivo fumed.

"Why you little—!"

And he made to grab the emerald. As soon as a gloved hand touched it, the Master Emerald glowed and crackled with electricity.

°BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTPT!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Dr. Robotnik screamed as the electricity went through his body. Izzy wasn't affected. The three furries were able to see his skeleton. Robotnik's shrieking went on for a few more minutes before he let go and collapsed on the floor, his body blackened and twitching the whole time.

"Oooooh. That's gotta hurt!" Rouge said.

"Wow. Cool…" Izzy added. "Now I know what they mean by 'big boned.'"

Shadow was growling at the fact that someone was possibly more powerful than him. He couldn't let this unknown hedgehog get the glory. Not for anything in the world!

"You!" He pointed at Izzy. "Hand over the emerald right now or you will face dire consequences!" Izzy shrugged.

"I already told you. I can't take it off." Shadow smirked.

"Then you leave me no choice."

And he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. Izzy gasped then zoomed past Shadow, grabbing the emerald in the process. Shadow blinked and looked at him with a glare.

"Wow! A real life Chaos Emerald!" Izzy yelled as he affectionally rubbed his face against the jewel. "My precious. My sweet precious."

Shadow was absolutely livid now.

"Give me back my emerald." He growled. Izzy didn't seem to listen. Shadow glared at him coldly as his body started to glow orange. He held his hand out towards the violet hedgehog.

"Chaos Spear!"

Orange spears of energy shot out towards Izzy. Izzy was about to pick a name for the emerald when he noticed the spears. Thinking fast, he back-flipped out of the way.

"What was that about?" He asked the glaring Shadow as Dr. Robotnik picked himself up.

"What is he doing with the emerald?.! Get him!" He yelled. Rouge and Shadow advanced on Izzy, who started backing up.

"H-H-Hey, we're all friends here, right?" He said nervously.

"Sorry cutey, but we need that emerald." Rouge said with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Just hand the emerald over nice and slowly." Shadow said.

"But it's such a pretty emerald." Izzy said. "It matches my eyes." Everybody else sweatdropped.

"But your eyes are brown." Rouge pointed out.

"Then my vest." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, gotta go!"

With that, Izzy zoomed out of the room.

"After him!" Robotnik ordered as he pulled down a lever that read, "Pull in case of high speed hedgehogs (that aren't Shadow)."

The alarms started blaring as Izzy skated down a corridor. He skated to a fork and went right. He skated for a few minutes before panels in the walls opened and fired lasers.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as he weaved around the beams. He got through the lasers and went down another corridor.

"Whew! That was close."

He then gasped as he noticed some E-1000 units ahead. Their lasers were charging up. Izzy jumped up and wall jumped higher and forward, dodging the lasers. When he got close enough, he jumped and landed behind the E-1000 robots.

"Hi yah!" He yelled as he jumped up and used his Homing Attack before any of the robots can turn around. After dispatching the robots, Izzy looked at the emerald.

"Man… All this trouble for a Chaos Emerald."

Guns started firing on him. Izzy pocketed the emerald and started skating again. In this new corridor, he saw a loop that went up a path that went into a spiral. It seemed to go into a higher level of Robotnik's base.

"Maybe I can get outta here through the top."

He skated forward. He didn't get too far though as Rouge flew in the air in front of him. Izzy skidded to a stop.

"Hi Rougey Poo!" Rouge cringed at the pet name.

"'Rougey Poo?'"

"It's cute, don't ya think?"

"Uhhh… No. Now fork over the emerald and come with me!"

"I got a better idea. Why don't you and me blow this popsicle stand, doll?"

Rouge was seething now.

"_DOLL!.?.!_"

"Uh-huh." Izzy nodded with hearts in his eyes. Rouge had fire in her eyes, and they weren't flames of passion!

"No one, and I mean _no one_, calls me 'doll' and gets away with it!" She landed on the floor and got in a fighting stance. "Let's go!"

"But Roooooouuuuuugeeee!" Izzy pouted. "I don't wanna fight you." Rouge sweatdropped.

"Why do I always get stuck with the nutcases?" She sighed. "Well, you're gonna fight me and I'm gonna beat ya senseless!"

With that, she ran forward. She closed the distance between her and Izzy and let her feet do the talking. She rapidly kicked the air in front of her as she got closer and closer. Izzy started hopping backwards to avoid her lethal feet.

"Rouge! I—°Hop°—don't—°Hop°—wanna have to—°Hop°—hurt—°Hop°—you! °Hop° You're too hot to get hurt! OW!.!.!" He got hit after that last one and crashed against a wall. He kneeled and panted.

"I'm sick of these games!" Rouge hissed. "Give me that emerald!" Izzy shakily stood.

"No way!" He smirked. "But I _can_ give ya a little gift."

With that, he switched off his skates and ran forward in a purple streak of light. He went around Rouge really fast, conjuring up a mini tornado and sending her flying.

"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Rouge shrieked.

"That was my one man version of the Black Tornado." Izzy smirked again.

He ran up the loop, went across the path, and up the vertical spiral.

He wound up on another floor in a dark corridor. He just kept running. He ran down the long hall for a few more minutes before he looked to his left and noticed a pair of glowing red eyes. The same eyes he saw last night! Izzy looked scared for a moment, but relaxed as they both sped into a lighted area.

"Shadow? So it was _you_ who grabbed me last night?"

"Yeah." Shadow nodded. "I knew you were something special when I noticed that emerald of your's, but who knew that you would cause so much trouble? Now, just hand over the Chaos Emerald and surrender yourself to Dr. Eggman." Izzy cringed.

"Do ya _really_ have to call him that?"

"Well, it _is_ his name."

"That's just a nickname, and a stupid one at that." Izzy sighed.

"I don't have time to argue about this." Shadow said. "The emerald?" Izzy reached into his vest and took out the green Chaos Emerald. To Shadow's utter annoyance, he hugged the emerald, again!

"But Shady-wady—" Shadow almost tripped at that one, but kept skating. "—It's such a pwetty emerald! Can't I keep it, pwease?"

"**NO!**" Shadow yelled, not being fooled by Izzy's act. "Give me that emerald, **NOW!**"

"Hmph! If you're gonna act that way about it," Izzy said as he pocketed the emerald again. "Then you don't get it." He stuck his tongue out. Shadow glared.

"Why you—Chaos Spear!"

His body glowed orange as he held a hand out. Like earlier, orange spears shot out towards Izzy. They were too close for the purple hedgehog to dodge! He put his arms in front of him in a defensive position when the green emerald on the Dragon Emerald glowed. A green field of energy surrounded him and blocked Shadow's attack.

"WHAT?.!.?.!" Shadow yelled.

The green barrier disappeared as Izzy opened his eyes in surprise. He was still in one piece, running alongside Shadow.

"Uhh... Didn't you do anything?" He asked as he put his arms behind him again.

"You..."

Shadow jumped at Izzy in an attempt to slow him down. Izzy closed his fists though and increased his speed a little bit, avoiding Shadow's tackle. Izzy turned left when the hall ended and skidded to a stop. He reached a dead end!

"Well, well. End of the line, huh?" Izzy turned around and faced Shadow. "For the last time, hand over the emerald!" He started walking towards Izzy, who backed up.

"N-N-No way." He replied. Shadow chuckled.

"What's the matter? Got no remarks to make? No more baby talk?" The black hedgehog smirked. "I'm going to take great pleasure in this." He started charging energy again. Izzy looked around for a way out. Anything would do, but he didn't find anything. He turned to Shadow, who was about to fire.

"Chaos…"

"Oh no…" Izzy said, lowering his head.

Just then, the purple emerald glowed and his head shot up. His eyes were just brown, no black. It was as if he was in a trace. His body glowed brightly as he turned to the wall behind him and held up his left hand. A purple beam of energy shot out of his hand and blasted a hole in the wall.

"Spe—Ugh!" Shadow yelled as he covered his eyes to protect them from the sunlight that was pouring in through the hole. Izzy's body stopped glowing and he blinked at the new hole.

"What happened?" He asked as he faced Shadow, who was still reeling. He looked at his left hand and noticed some burns on the glove. He looked at the hole again. He could see a vast desert ahead of him. He turned to Shadow again and put on a grin.

"Did I do that?.!" He asked, imitating Urkel's voice.

Not wasting any more time, he jumped out of the hole. As he fell, he turned towards the base, which was a pyramid, and looked at the hole. Shadow was glaring at Izzy as he fell. The latter hedgehog produced the green chaos emerald and gave Shadow a salute.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled as his body glowed green and disappeared. Shadow turned from the hole and sped back to Dr. Robotnik and Rouge.

"Well?" Ivo asked as Shadow walked back in the room.

"He got away, Doctor." Shadow replied.

"And the emerald?"

"Gone."

Robotnik's face turned red. He looked ready to explode.

"It's nothing to worry about." Rouge said, stopping Robotnik.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The kid only has one emerald. We can get the other six then worry about that one later."

"Ahhhh… That means my plan is still safe." Ivo turned to a screen in the room. This one had a humongous sphere displayed. The sphere had his face on it.

"Wait until I get my hands on that hedgehog..." Shadow growled. "It's bad enough I have competition in that faker, but this kid as well?"

"Speaking of which," Rouge started, turning to Dr. Robotnik. "What about Blue Boy? He's not just gonna let us get the other emeralds."

"Sonic better not interfere if he knows what's good for him." Dr. Robotnik replied. Shadow and Rouge rolled their eyes. "Let's go. We got plans to make."

With that, the three villains left the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"Wow. A decent amount of pages done for once." Izzy commented with a nod.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "Too bad it couldn't be a little longer though."

"Anyway, what about that question with Tails?" The purple one reminded.

"Ah, of course." I snapped my fingers and the kitsune in question appeared. "Tails, why don't your toes hurt when you run with your tails spinning?"

"Metal feet." The fox answered, showing Izzy and I a picture of himself with his shoes off. They're robotic feet! The feet resembled Metal Sonic's.

"That pic is _so_ doctored." I grumbled, giving a tired look. I turned to the camera. "Anyway, what is Dr. Robotnik's plan? What will Izzy do now that he has one of the seven Chaos Emeralds? What was with those moves he used!.? Find out next time in the next thrilling chapter of The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog!"


	6. A Clear Mission

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Five

A Clear Mission

Forest base. Nothing. Downed flying base. Nothing. Egg Carrier that's still floating out in the ocean for some reason! Nothing!

"Where could Eggman be hiding?.!" Sonic yelled.

He and Tails searched in Dr. Robotnik's many bases. Many of the bases were abandoned, though some bases' security systems were still active. Despite the fun he had destroying the weapons, Sonic was starting to lose his patience.

"_We haven't checked the desert yet._" Tails was heard from Sonic's radio. The two-tailed fox was still in the Tornado.

"Let's go! If I find them, Eggman is gonna get it so hard, he'll crack!"

Sonic and Tails ran/flew off in the distance. When the dust trail from Sonic disappeared, a bright green light glowed, revealing Izzy in the air. He opened his eyes and looked down. Said eyes widened in fear.

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!"

°CRASH!°

"Ugh..." He groaned as he picked himself up. "Ok, now where am I?"

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a forest on a high ledge. He sat on the edge of the cliff and sulked.

"This is just great!" He started with sarcasm. "I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, Sonic won't train me to be a guardian, and my three favorite characters of all time are probably after my blood because I happened to grab their emerald!" He took out the green Chaos Emerald from his vest.

"I oughta toss you and never see ya again!" He stood up and got ready to throw it into the depths of the forest below, but he stopped himself and sat back down.

"Oh who am I kidding?.! I'm stuck and there's nothing I can do!"

Then he sat there, thinking for what he thought was forever. After about two hours, his stomach growled. Izzy sighed.

"Hmmm... Maybe I'll go back to Station Square and get a job or something. If I'm gonna be stuck here forever, I might as well get some money for food."

He picked himself off the ground again and held up the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, Eggman! What'd you do to him!.?" Sonic demanded as he and Tails entered the control room of Robotnik's desert base. This time, they were successful in finding the fat guy, the black doppelganger, and the lovely thief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Robotnik said with a shrug.

"Bull! You know what I'm talking about! What'd you do to that hedgehog?.!"

"Hedgehog?" Ivo scratched his head. Everybody else slapped their heads.

"The kid, you egghead." Rouge said.

"Ohhhhh the overactive fan boy." Robotnik said. "Well, he flew the coop."

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"The brat stole my emerald and ran out of here!" Shadow yelled.

"You got your emerald stolen from you by some kid?.! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!" Sonic laughed while rolling on the ground.

"Keep it up, faker…" Shadow growled, shaking his fist. Sonic got up and growled back.

"Speaking of the emeralds, what's your failing plan this time?" That was directed at Robotnik.

"None of your business, hedgehog!" Ivo spat, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Sonic said, waving a dismissive hand. "I'll find out soon enough and I'll bust it up like always. Let's go, Tails."

And they both zoomed out of there before Robotnik can do anything. The good doctor growled.

"Just you wait, hedgehog. You will die once my plan comes to fruition!" And he added one of his trademark two minute-long laughs. The other two sweatdropped.

"Question: Why couldn't you just shoot him when he was just here?" Rouge asked. Robotnik stopped laughing.

"Errrr…"

"Never mind. Let's go emerald hunting." Shadow grumbled as he walked out of the room. The other two followed shortly after.

A few days later…

"Order up!" A man said, handing a box to Izzy, who was dressed up in a pizza delivery uniform. The man also gave him a slip with an address.

"Be right back, sir!" Izzy said, giving his boss a salute. The man sweatdropped as the hedgehog dashed out of the restaurant.

After warping back to Station Square, Izzy got a job working for a pizzeria as one of their delivery boys. He zoomed through the busy streets and up an apartment. He knocked on a door and it opened.

"Supersonic Pizza, you order and it gets there in five seconds or you get it free!" He said with a grin.

'_Heh. It may be somewhat corny, but I like it._' He thought. The person in the door squealed.

"EEEEEEEEE!.!.!.! SONIKKU-CHAN!.!.!" Izzy's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. A pink blur came and glomped him.

"Ack! AMY!.? This is your place!.?" Izzy struggled to say. He then turned to the camera.

'_That was **so** corny!_'

(Me: _What_?.! Who was honestly expecting that?.!)

Izzy gave the camera an exasperated look before turning to the female furry.

"Well, in any case… Amy, I'm not Sonic."

"You're not?" Amy asked, starting to loosen her death grip, but not by much.

"Right. So… COULD YA LET ME GO!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Izzy yelled. Amy let him go. He handed her the pizza and straightened out his uniform. "And that's ten rings."

"Here you go, Sonic-look-alike!" Amy said with a grin as she gave him the ten tiny bracelets. Izzy sweatdropped.

"'Sonic?' If anything, I resemble Shadow a lot more than him." He started towards the elevator. "Well, see ya, I guess."

"Bye, Sonic-look-alike!" Amy yelled, waving after him.

'_God! You'd think she wouldn't be color blind anymore._' Izzy thought as he made he was back to the pizzeria.

Later…

"Delivery!" The boss said, handing a box and a slip to Izzy.

"See ya in a few!" The hedgehog said as he left. The boss sweatdropped again.

"What a weirdo!"

'_Wow. This isn't so bad._' Izzy thought as he skated. '_I got super speed, good looks, and a chaos emerald. All I need now is a huge amount of money and I'll be all set._'

He skated all the way to the outskirts of town and knocked on the door of a blue house. The door opened and a gasp was heard.

"Supersonic Pizza, you order and it gets there in five seconds or—"

"**YOU!.?.!.?.!**" Two voices yelled. Izzy opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of the two furries at the door. He started backing up nervously.

"S-S-S-Sonic! Tails! How have you been?" The furries glared at him.

"Not well, actually." Tails growled.

"Now come here! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Sonic said, balling up a fist.

"Oh yeah?" Izzy asked. He raised the pizza box. "Teach **this!**"

°SPLAT!°

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.! IT BURNSSSSSSS!.!.!.!.!" Sonic yelled, running around.

"Ha ha! See ya, suckas!" Izzy yelled as he ran off…

°CLANG!.!.!°

…Into a light pole.

"Look at all the Shadows…" He said in a daze as he fell back. A whole bunch of winged Shadows were flying around his head (YES! He's that much of a Shadow fan!). He fainted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Izzy... Izzy…" Tikal's voice was heard in the darkness. "Izzy... Iz—Oh for the love of—!"

°WHAM!°

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.! I'm up!" Izzy yelled as he bolted up.

He looked around and found himself in front of the altar where he met Tikal. He whirled his head around until he saw the echidna. He stood up and rubbed his head, where a nice, fat lump was present.

"What was that about!.?"

"Nothing…" Tikal replied as she tossed her mallet behind her. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you."

"About...?" Izzy asked.

"Your chaos powers."

Izzy gave her a strange look.

"My wha?"

"Chaos powers." Tikal repeated, pointing at the Dragon Emerald.

"Explanation please."

"It's simple. Because of the fact that in the Boring Dimension, you wouldn't have the speed you have now, I made the Dragon Emerald give the user the ability to use special powers."

"Sweet!" Izzy exclaimed with a toothy smile.

"In each of your Chaos Emeralds lays a different ability. I believe you already used two of them." Tikal gave him a sly grin.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Izzy said with confusion.

Tikal snapped her fingers and the Dragon Emerald pointed ahead of them. Its Master Emerald shot a beam of light. A circle formed and static was seen on a miniature screen. It showed Izzy running by Shadow in Dr. Robotnik's base.

"Wow! Can you get cable on this!.?" He asked excitedly.

°WHAM!°

"Focus!" Tikal yelled. Izzy rubbed his new lump and looked at the "TV."

On screen, Shadow used Chaos Spear, but Izzy blocked it with a green barrier.

"Huh? I don't remember that happening."

"That was your 'Chaos Shield' ability. Your green emerald controls that one." Tikal said. She snapped her fingers and the "TV" changed to when Izzy shot that purple beam.

"AHHHHH!.!.! I REALLY don't remember that!.!.!" The hedgehog yelled while holding his head.

"And that was your 'Chaos Beam,' which as you should know, is controlled by your purple emerald." The "TV" disappeared and the Dragon Emerald rested on Izzy's chest again. "You still have three more chaos powers to use. Well, actually four. The last ability you can use requires your emeralds, plus the emeralds of another dimension."

"Cool! What are the other abilities?" Izzy asked.

"Beats me." Tikal said. Izzy fell over.

"Then how do you know the abilities I used and the fact that there are four others? For all you know, I could learn others!.!.!"

"It's in the script." Tikal replied. Izzy fell over again.

"Ugh! Fine... If we're done with this little pep talk, I'll be going."

"Wait!" Tikal started. "How's the training going?" Izzy's eyes widened as he sweatdropped.

"Uhhh… It's not going…"

"WHAT!.?"

"Sonic went nuts on me and won't train me!"

Tikal sweatdropped and got in a thinking pose. A few moments passed before she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! The perfect way for you to train!"

"What's that?" Izzy asked, sweatdropping.

"Why don't you collect the seven Chaos Emeralds of this dimension!.?"

"The emeralds?" Tikal nodded.

"Yeah! It's really hard to get the emeralds, so it's the perfect training." Izzy got in a thinking pose.

"Well, I already have the green emerald…plus, it would be cool to actually go super for a bit before I leave… Ok! I'll do it!"

"Atta boy!" Tikal cheered. "Go out there and make Mama proud!" Izzy sweatdropped as the camera whited out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic and Tails had dragged Izzy's carcass to Angel Island with Amy (who decided to follow them). They dragged him up to the altar of the Master Emerald.

"Hey Sonic. I was—woah! Who's that!.?" Knuckles the Echidna asked as he walked down the stairs from the altar.

"This is uhhhh…a friend." Sonic replied.

"Looks like some random delivery boy you decided to knock out. I didn't know you swung that way, Sonic." Knuckles said, giving Sonic a sly look.

"He better not..." Amy warned, clutching her Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic held his hands up in defense.

"I do not! Real mature, Knuckles!" He then pointed at Izzy, who was being held up by Tails. "Take a look at his charm. Look familiar?" Knuckles gasped at the sight of the emerald and walked up to the purple hedgehog.

"It looks like a shard of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said, putting a hand to his chin. "I wonder…"

And he reached out to grab the Dragon Emerald.

As soon as his hand touched it, its Master Emerald reacted and shocked him badly. The force of the attack knocked Knuckles up into the air. He plummeted and crashed into his Master Emerald. A small chunk broke off, bounced off the stairs, and landed by Izzy, who was now on the ground.

"Knuckles! You alright?.!" Tails asked as he and Sonic ran over to the fallen echidna. Amy stayed back.

"Ugh… I'm alright." Knuckles said as he was being helped up. "But that guy's dead!"

He started running down the stairs, but was held back by Sonic and Tails. Amy looked behind her and noticed the Master Emerald chunk and the yellow emerald on the Dragon Emerald glowing.

"Let me go!" Knuckles protested.

"No way!" Sonic yelled.

"You can't just beat him up!" Tails added.

Amy moved the Master Emerald chunk away from Izzy and the glowing stopped. She placed it back down besides Izzy and the glowing started again. Amy examined him a little more closely.

"Just watch me!" Knuckles yelled as he struggled forward.

By now, the glowing had stopped. Izzy groaned, to Amy's surprise, and woke up. He opened his eyes and allowed them to focus. The first thing he saw was a pair of green eyes. The two hedgehogs looked at each other for a few seconds. Amy sweatdropped as Izzy's eyes widened.

Cut to a faraway view of the island floating over the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy's voice was heard screaming.

Back on the island, the shriek brought the argument to a halt. Everybody looked at Izzy as he jumped away and pointed at Amy.

"YOU! What are you doing—!.?" He stopped himself and looked around. "Hey! Where am I? What happened?"

"You're on Angel Island." Amy said.

"Angel—" Izzy gasped as he noticed Knuckles. He ran over to the echidna. "Woah! Knuckles the Echidna! Hiya!" He then took out his autograph book. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure... Got a—Wait a minute!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Izzy by the shirt. "Knock me into the Master Emerald will you?.!" He raised a fist and let it fly towards Izzy's face.

"AHHHHH!.!.! No! Wait!" Izzy yelled in distress. He then put on an evil grin as he remembered his meeting with Tikal.

"Chaos Shield!"

Nothing happened though.

°POW!°

"Augh!.!.!" Izzy grunted as he was propelled into a tree. He slid down and fell forward. He got up and rubbed his sore face. He growled when he noticed stains of red on his glove. He held his left hand towards Knuckles.

"Chaos Beam!"

Again, nothing happened.

"What's the deal!.?"

°WHAM!°

Knuckles punched him again. This time, Izzy was driven through the tree. He bounced backwards on the ground. He sat up and coughed, trying to get back his wind.

"Come on and fight!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic, you have to stop this!" Amy yelled from the sidelines. Sonic nodded.

"Right!" He ran toward the battle.

Knuckles roared as he charged towards Izzy.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't I use my chaos powers?" Izzy asked himself. He held up a fist. "Looks like I'll have to use my own brawn! …But I can't beat Knuckles!"

°POW!°

Izzy crashed into another tree.

"But it's worth a shot!" He said as he got up. He switched off his skates and ran towards Knuckles.

"Finally!" Knuckles yelled as he too charged.

The two furries raised their fists and were about to strike each other when…

"Sonic Wind!"

A blue whirlwind sucked both of them up, tossed them around, and separated them. Knuckles and Izzy landed a few feet away from each other face down in the dirt.

"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" Izzy groaned as he and Knuckles stood up.

They glared and growled at each other before turning to the only one who could've launched that attack.

"What's the big idea, Sonic!.?" Knuckles yelled.

"Chill, knucklehead!" Sonic said, waving a dismissive hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Knuckles looked confused for a moment before he noticed Sonic pointing to the Master Emerald chunk lying on the ground. Knuckles gasped, then ran over to the chunk. He grabbed it and ran up to the rest of the Master Emerald. He applied the chuck to the rest of the emerald and it glowed brightly. When the glowing subsided, the emerald was whole again.

"Whew! Thanks a lot, Sonic."

"Anytime." Sonic replied.

"Now, where were we?" Knuckles asked, getting back to the fight. He turned towards where Izzy was standing, but he wasn't there. "What? Where is—"

"So _this_ is the Master Emerald…" Knuckles whipped his head at Izzy, who was rubbing his hands against the jewel. "It's a lot bigger in person."

"Hands off!" The echidna roared. Izzy tore his hands off the emerald.

"Sorry about that!"

"AHHHH!.!.! And you got your blood on it too!.?.!"

Izzy turned to where he was rubbing the emerald. There were crimson stains where he touched it. He turned to Knuckles.

"Oops..." He said sheepishly. The echidna's glare intensified.

"OOPS!.?.!"

°WHAM!°

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he was blasted straight up into the air, courtesy of Knuckles' fiery uppercut. He plummeted shortly after and landed on top of the Master Emerald. "Ow…"

"Ack! Get off!.!.!" Knuckles yelled. Izzy grunted as he stood up. He was about to jump off when suddenly, the Master Emerald and the Dragon Emerald glowed brightly.

"AHHHHHH!.!.! What's that!.?.!" Sonic, Tails, and Amy yelled as they covered their eyes from the bright light.

"Get off already!" Knuckles roared to Izzy, who was struggling.

"You think I haven't been trying!.? My feet are stuck!"

Izzy tried to jump, but whatever was holding his feet had a good grip. The emeralds glowed brighter and Izzy's eyes were in a trance.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He laughed with a demonic voice. "The power is mine!"

"Something's very wrong here!" Tails yelled over the noise.

Izzy and the Master Emerald floated up as the hedgehog began to turn green. His quills were sticking up.

"Give that back!" Knuckles roared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.! Finally! I have reached super mode! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Izzy laughed.

"I'm scared!" Amy yelled as she clung to Sonic for protection.

"Knuckles! What's that all about!.?" The blue hedgehog yelled.

"I don't know, but he'd better get off my emerald." Knuckles growled.

Just then, the Master Emerald started to glow brighter. Izzy's eyes returned to normal and they widened.

"Ack! Too much power!" He yelled in pain. He found that he could move his feet again.

"He's gonna explode!" Tails yelled. Everybody hit the ground and covered their heads.

"Ugh! Have…to…get…out of…HERE!.!.!" Izzy yelled as he struggled to reach for his pocket. He pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

He disappeared and shot off into the horizon with a green streak of light. The Master Emerald was still floating in the air.

Noticing that there wasn't an explosion, Knuckles looked up.

"Whew! The emerald's safe!"

(Me: Guess again!)

The Master Emerald broke in two and the pieces flew off in two directions.

"No! My baby!" Knuckles sobbed.

"Get a life!" Sonic yelled.

"He really needs to get out more." Amy muttered.

"Wait a minute…" Tails started. "If the Master Emerald broke, th-that means—!"

"Tails! You idiot!" Everybody else yelled.

The whole island started falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

°SPLASH!°

Everybody picked themselves up. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles glared at Tails.

"Heh heh. Oops?" The fox boy said sheepishly. The two hedgehogs growled while the echidna looked out into the horizon.

"I have to get those pieces back." He said to himself. "If I don't hurry, the whole island will sink."

"Then let's go!" Sonic said.

They ran over to the Tornado and flew off.


	7. An Ally at the Beach

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So who's the bigger grouch in the series?" I asked. "Shadow or Knuckles?"

"Oh definitely Knuckles." Izzy replied. I held my chin.

"Hmmmmm… I always thought Shadow was worse." I shrugged. "Anyway, let's get to business."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Six

An Ally at the Beach

Izzy, back to his normal color, was lying face down in the sand. Waves washed up on him. He coughed as he picked himself up.

"Ugh… _Now_ where am I?" He asked himself as he shook his head.

He looked around and saw palm trees, the clear blue ocean and many rock formations. He also heard many seagulls. He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at his blood-stained gloves and sighed.

"Why couldn't I use my chaos powers to fight Knuckles earlier? And what was that deal with the Master Emerald? Maybe I can contact Tikal to find out, but how?"

Izzy looked up as he heard a faint whistling sound. An anvil was falling towards him!

"HOLD IT!.!.!" He yelled just as the anvil was about to hit him. The anvil froze in place as he looked at the camera. "Is there a better way to do this than knock me out?.! It's starting to get old!"

(Me: Oh alright! Killjoy.)

The anvil disappeared as an orange ball of light floated towards Izzy.

(Me: Happy now?)

"Very."

The ball floated in front of him and created a flash of light. When the light vanished, Tikal was standing before him.

"You summoned me, Guardian?" She asked.

"I guess…" Izzy replied with a shrug. "When I fought Knuckles earlier, I couldn't use my powers against him. Why?"

"Two reasons. One, you can't attack another guardian using your powers. The properties of his or her Master Emerald would protect him/her just as the guardian couldn't use his/her powers against you. And two, you used up all your energy when you used one of your powers earlier." Tikal explained.

"What? When did I use one of my powers?" Izzy asked with a curious look.

Tikal snapped her fingers and Izzy's Master Emerald pointed towards the ocean and shot a beam of light a few feet forward. Like in his dream, the light formed into a circle and static appeared. The "TV" showed the unconscious Izzy with the glowing Master Emerald chunk lying by him. The yellow emerald on his Dragon Emerald was glowing as well.

"As you can see, while you were unconscious, you unknowingly used this dimension's Master Emerald to regain your energy. This is your 'Chaos Recover' ability." Tikal explained. "In order for the power to be used here or in any other dimension aside from your own, you need the Master Emerald of that dimension. Because a small piece of the Master Emerald was nearby when you used the ability, the Dragon Emerald used most of its energy to complete the spell. As a result, you can't use your powers for a while."

"Uhhh… How long is 'a while?'"

"About twenty-four hours." Tikal replied. Izzy fell over.

"Dang woman! That's too long!"

"Hey, it's in the rules." Tikal said with a shrug. Izzy sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Another thing, what's with the Master Emerald making me go super like that?"

Tikal gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean Tikal _doesn't_ have the answers for once!.?" Izzy laughed. Tikal growled at him. "Here. I'll show ya."

He snapped his fingers and the "TV" showed when he hijacked Knuckles' Master Emerald. Tikal's eyes widened as she watched the scene.

"**YOU BROKE THE MASTER EMERALD!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!**"

"It wasn't my fault, honestly! Knuckles knocked me onto the Master Emerald and it must've reacted to my Dragon Emerald." Izzy defended. "So what's with me going super like that?"

"That…wasn't you going super like the blue one can…" Tikal replied in a distant tone. Izzy looked confused.

"Then what was that?"

"That was…" Tikal stopped herself. "Never mind. Just continue your training from here. I hope the current guardian can retrieve the two halves of the Master Emerald."

With that, she disappeared.

"'_Just continue your training from here._'" Izzy mocked before sighing. "I feel like I'm in a freakin' RPG or something."

He started walking down the beach.

"I wonder where—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!.!.!.!.!.!" A female voice broke the serenity of the beach. Izzy looked around frantically for the source. "SHARK ATTACK!.!.!" Izzy shot a glance towards the ocean. An orange figure was windsurfing. Behind the figure was a shark's fin.

"I gotta help her!" Izzy yelled.

He started running in place, increasing his speed until his legs became two blurs. He soon started going forward towards the water. He hit the water and, due to his speed, ran on the surface towards the girl.

The girl was moving around to evade the shark, but it was still on her tail.

"Help me!" She yelled.

"Hang on!" Izzy yelled back.

The girl looked and noticed him dashing towards her. She moved her board towards him. The shark caught up to her and its fin disappeared. Shortly after, the shark popped up and flashed its teeth.

"This is it!"

"Oh no you don't!" Izzy yelled as he reached the girl and grabbed her arm.

She held on to her board as he sped around the shark really fast, creating a water spout that sucked it in and tossed it a few miles out to sea. Izzy got out of the spout and ran towards shore. When he reached the beach, he let go of the girl.

'_Whew. Well, that's one thing that went right in this dimension._' Izzy thought as he continued running while looking at the girl.

°CRASH!°

Unfortunately, he ran right into a huge rock. He staggered backwards and fell on the sand.

"Ouch…" He groaned.

"Are you ok!.?" The girl he saved yelled as she ran over to him. Izzy sat up.

"Yeah." He said groggily. That was when he got a good look at the girl.

She was a hedgehog, like himself. She seemed to be about as tall as Amy. She was wearing a blue swimsuit and sandals. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a green headband in her blonde quills. She was orange. Izzy looked at her eyes and she looked back. They kept this up for about two minutes before they faced away from each other blushing. Izzy stood up.

"Ahem. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool." The girl replied. She then extended her hand. "By the way, the name's Alice."

"I'm Izzy. Pleased to meet ya." He replied, shaking her hand. Alice helped him up and put a hand through her quills.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me out back there."

"No prob. What is this place, anyway?"

"You're not from around here, are ya?" Alice asked. Izzy shook his head. "This is the Emerald Coast."

"Ohhhh... I thought there was something familiar about this place." Alice gave him a confused look. Her eyes then lit up.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" She asked, pointing at the Dragon Emerald.

"Oh, this is—" Izzy started.

"It's so cute!" Alice squealed as she reached out to grab the emerald.

"No! Wait!" He yelled desperately.

Too late. Alice grabbed the emerald. Izzy closed his eyes and waited for the shock, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly and found Alice looking at him strangely. She then returned her focus to the emerald.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured, inspecting the jewel.

'_How can she just touch it without getting shocked?_' Izzy thought. His stomach rumbled. He blushed as Alice giggled.

"I guess you're hungry." She released the Dragon Emerald and walked over to her surfboard. "Come on. There's this place nearby that we can get you some food."

"But I don't have any money."

"My treat." Alice replied with a wink.

She then walked off, leaving a blushing Izzy behind. He shook it off and followed after her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woah…" was all Izzy could say.

In front of him was a building that sat on a wooden pier. The building was three stories tall. It seemed to be made of wood that was decorated with paint of different colors. Neon signs were posted on the front section of the place. The biggest sign read, "Emerald Coast Surf hut."

"Come on. Let's go in already!" Alice yelled as she pushed Izzy through the door.

The music for Emerald Coast (Big's version) was heard from the many speakers in the room. Tables and chairs littered most of the room. In one side was a bar and across from it was a stage that seemed to be for karaoke. Across from the exit was a balcony that looked out to sea. The restaurant seemed to be empty.

"Hey Alice!" A red fox said from behind the counter. "Who's that you got there?"

"This is Izzy." Alice replied, gesturing to the other hedgehog. "He saved me from a shark that attacked me while I was windsurfing."

"Man Alice! You really need to be more careful!" The fox scolded as he went around the counter and walked up to them. He seemed to be much older than both hedgehogs. He was also much taller than them.

"My name's Boomer." He extended his hand out to Izzy.

"Hiya." Izzy said as he shook Boomer's hand. "This is a great looking place you got here."

"Thanks, but credit should go to Alice. She owns the place."

"Boomer!" Alice yelled, trying to cover up her blush. Boomer chuckled at her while Izzy gave her a curious look.

"You _own_ this place? How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm seventeen. You?" Alice replied.

"I'm seventeen too. How could you own a restaurant at that young an age?"

"My parents left this restaurant to me after they..." She trailed off. Izzy lowered his head.

"Say no more. I understand." Alice put on a grin.

"It's ok! Let's eat. You're still hungry, aren't you!.?"

As if on cue, Izzy's stomach growled again. Both Alice and Boomer laughed.

"Well sit down guys and I'll get ya a menu." Boomer said as Izzy and Alice went to a table by the balcony. They sat across from each other.

"Boomer's a real friendly guy, huh?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. He's a great guy." Alice replied.

"How long have you known him?"

"We've been best friends for years. He was all I had after my parents died." Alice sniffed back a tear. "They died when I was really young."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Izzy said with his head lowered.

"Hey! I already told ya! It's alright!" Alice yelled. "Anyway, Boomer's like a brother to me."

"Did someone say my name?" Boomer asked as he walked up to the table with two menus in hand.

"Just reminiscing." Alice replied as she looked at the menu. "I'll have the usual."

"Right." Boomer said. He turned to Izzy. "And you?"

"Uhhhh… I guess I'll have the flounder special." Izzy replied. Boomer wrote something on a note pad.

"Alright. Be right back." He walked away.

"So tell me. What do you do here?" Izzy asked.

"I'm the waitress most of the time, but I also do manager-type things." Alice replied. "We mostly get surf bums and tourists here, but lately, people have stopped coming. That's why the place is empty aside from us."

"Why have people stopped coming here?"

"Probably because of the recent increase of shark attacks." Boomer said as he arrived at the table and set down the food. Alice's usual was a simple dish of fries and a hamburger. Izzy's dish was a fried flounder surrounded by shrimp. Izzy was drooling before what Boomer said sunk in.

"Shark attacks? You mean that what happened to her wasn't just a rare occurrence?" He gestured to Alice. Boomer shook his head and pulled up a chair.

"Sharks have been swarming all over the Emerald Coast in the last few weeks. It's been deemed unsafe to go in the water. No deaths have been reported, but there have been plenty of injuries."

"Then what were you doing in the water?" Izzy asked, facing Alice.

"I wanted to show that I wasn't afraid of any sharks. I wanted to encourage everybody to come back." She replied.

"You coulda died, you know!" Boomer yelled.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!"

Izzy chuckled to himself. The other two furries turned to him with a glare.

"And just _what_ is so funny?" Boomer asked.

"Now I know why she said you're like a brother!" Izzy said before breaking into hysterics. Alice and Boomer looked at each other and laughed as well.

They kept it up for a few minutes before they calmed down. The two hedgehogs dug into their food.

"That was great, Boomer, as always." Alice said after she finished her food.

"I feel completely recharged!" Izzy said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks a lot."

"No prob!" Boomer said, smiling at the comments. He picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. He came back to his seat a few moments later.

"So what's your story, kid? How'd you get here?"

Izzy told them about how he was transported from his dimension and how he met Sonic. They were a little skeptical at the prospect that he came from another dimension, but got excited when he mentioned the blue hedgehog.

"Woah! You really met THE Sonic the Hedgehog!.?" Alice asked with excitement. Izzy gave Boomer a curious look.

"She's somewhat of a fan." The fox said.

"He's an inspiration to hedgehogs everywhere!" Alice squealed. She turned to Izzy. "Don't you think so?"

"Yah. Whatever." Izzy replied looking away. "Anyway, he was supposed to train me to be a guardian, but there was a slight mess up when I ran through his obstacle course."

"What happened?" Boomer asked.

"I tripped over something, landed in Tails' lab, and practically blew the place up. It was a complete accident, but Sonic wouldn't listen. He spin dashed me all the way to Station Square. And then, I was knocked out."

"Man what a cool story! If only I had some popcorn!" Boomer commented.

"When I woke up, I found myself in this crazy base. After using my Dragon Emerald—" Izzy held up his jewel. "—to get out of some restraints, I met one of my favorite people in this dimension, the great Dr. Robotnik."

"Who?" Alice and Boomer asked. Izzy sighed.

"Eggman." The other two gasped.

"Why would you think of him as great?" Alice asked.

"I'm kinda a fan." Izzy replied with a shrug. "It's not that I'd want the world to be destroyed. I just like 'im." The other two sweatdropped. "Anyway, after meeting two of his cohorts, I was able to grab their Chaos Emerald."

He produced the green Chaos Emerald and placed it on the table. Boomer and Alice gasped in amazement as the emerald glowed brightly.

"Man… I never thought I'd be able to lay eyes on a Chaos Emerald." Boomer said.

"Is it true what they say?" Alice asked Izzy. "That if you gather all seven, a miracle will occur?" Izzy shrugged.

"All I know is that with all seven, you can become powerful beyond all belief." He then continued his story.

"After I escaped from Robotnik's base, I got a job at a pizzeria in Station Square. A few days later, I ran into Sonic again. I was taken to Angel Island, where the guardian of this dimension's Master Emerald lives. After Knuckles and I fought, I accidentally broke the Master Emerald in two. That was how I ended up here. Right now, I'm on a quest to get the remaining six emeralds." He put away the emerald.

"Woah… That's deep." Boomer said, nodding.

"Why do you want the emeralds?" Alice asked.

"Because Sonic wouldn't train me, I decided that I would collect the emeralds as my way to train." Izzy replied.

Just then, the front door was slammed open. The three animals turned towards the door.

In the doorway stood a man as fat as Dr. Robotnik, but not nearly as threatening. He was wearing a blue suit and tie. Clearly, he was a businessman. Beady eyes scanned the entire room before resting on the trio. The man gave a growl of disgust before putting on a grin. Boomer and Alice glared at the figure while Izzy was looking positively confused.

"What do YOU want?" Alice growled.

"I just want to take a look at the only place on the beach that won't sell." The man said with a sneer. "What a dump."

"Take that back!" Alice yelled, trying to run towards the man. She was held back by Boomer though.

"Hmph! I thought for sure you'd sign the deed over to me after how lousy business has been."

"We'll bounce back. Just like we always have." Boomer retorted. The man chuckled.

"I don't think so. All of your customers have run off, due to all the shark sightings."

"Like I said, we'll get customers again in no time. Watch." The man chuckled again.

"Whatever. You know where to find me if you ever want to consider selling." The man turned to leave, but stopped. "Hey you!"

"Me?" Izzy asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah. How would you like to work at my resort? I could always use an extra pincushion! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!"

And the man slammed the door shut, leaving behind a growling trio.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked bitterly.

"THAT was Mr. Peterson, the richest land owner in the world next to Dr. Eggman." Boomer replied.

"He wants to build his huge resort on the entire beach, but he can't because of the Surf Hut." Alice added.

"He's been bugging us for well over a year to close up and sell the restaurant."

"Fat chance that'll ever happen!" Alice yelled. Boomer got in a thinking pose.

"I don't understand though. I've lived on the Emerald Coast all my life and I've never seen a single shark before. Why now all of the sudden?"

"What I _do_ know is that if we don't pay the bank soon, they'll foreclose and that Peterson jerk will build his stupid resort over my parents' land!" Alice sobbed. "We need customers badly."

Izzy stood there thinking over all of this.

'_Maybe I can put my hunt for the emeralds on hold and help these guys. It's the least I could do after the delicious meal they gave me. But how?_'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

What will Izzy do to help his new friends? Is there something going on in Alice's mind as far as Izzy's concerned? Will our original cast of goofballs return to the picture? Find out next time in the next chapter of The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog!


	8. Save the Beach!

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Alice screamed as she ran up to me and Izzy.

"What's she doing here?" The purple hedgehog asked with a seriously freaked out look.

"Well, she's a fellow fan character, so I thought we could use some company." I answered with a shrug.

"Let's start the next chapter!" Alice shouted, glomping Izzy.

"Help…" The male hedgehog breathed, struggling out of her grip.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Seven

Save the Beach!

Later that night…

Izzy was snoring in a room on the second floor of the Surf Hut. Alice and Boomer had decided to let him stick around for awhile. There wasn't much to say about the guest room. Just a plain bed, chair, and desk took up some of the space. Seashells and pictures of waves decorated the walls. behind the bed was a window, which let in the moonlight. Standing in the doorway was Alice. She seemed to be looking at him, looking at the moonlight enhancing his features. She then shook her head.

'_Come on, Alice. You need to do this. Focus!_' She thought with a blush as she walked over to Izzy and shook him.

"Hey. Wake up." Izzy mumbled something as Alice kept rocking him. The male grumbled a bit more before his eyes opened and he sat up.

"Morning already?" He asked groggily. He rubbed his left eye sleepily. Alice giggled.

"No. It's still dark." She said before she put on a stern face. "I need your help."

"What's the matter?" Izzy asked.

"Remember when Boomer said that there haven't been any sharks before recently?"

"Yeah." Izzy nodded.

"Well, I think this all has to do with Mr. Peterson. He could be using the sharks to drive away business so that we'd have to close up."

"So you want to investigate?"

"You got it!" She said with a thumbs up and a grin. "If he IS behind the shark attacks, I'll beat him so badly, his own mother won't recognize him!"

"Hmmmm…" Izzy put a hand to his chin. "If he _was_ behind the attacks, he'll likely have his place heavily guarded to protect his secret."

"Not a problem." Alice said, waving a dismissive hand. "Follow me." She started to walk out of the room. When Izzy got up and started following, she turned and stopped.

"Hey, aren't you gonna put on your shirt?" Izzy was just wearing his vest.

"Naw. That shirt was just a uniform. I might as well trash it now." He replied. Alice shrugged and continued on. Izzy followed her up the stairs and to the third floor.

Only one door resided at the end of a small hall. The two walked up to the door and Alice opened it. A bright light shone from the door. Izzy covered his eyes. When the light dissipated, he gasped at the sight.

Every type of gun imaginable was stored here! Rocket launchers, bazookas, machine guns, sub-machine guns, you name it! Izzy drooled at the sight.

"Now what to take?" Alice asked herself as she skipped merrily towards all the guns with a red purse in her hands.

She stuffed some handheld pistols, a machine gun or two, and surprisingly, a few rocket launchers and bazookas! She just somehow put it all into her purse and strapped it on. Izzy gaped at what she just did. The purse didn't even look like it contained all those weapons, let alone anything. Alice dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

"Where'd you get all those toys!.?" Izzy asked with a wide grin. Alice grinned as well.

"Oh those? That's just my personal collection. And keep it down! I don't want to wake up Boomer."

"He doesn't know you're going out?" Izzy whispered.

"He wouldn't let me go if I told him!" Alice hissed.

Izzy then noticed what she was wearing. A blue dress with tropical patterns adorned her body and she was wearing a pair of black sneakers. She still wore the green headband she had earlier. Two gold bracelets were on her wrists.

"Hey, stop gawking! We gotta go." Alice whispered. Izzy shook his head and followed her out of the Surf Hut and through the dark beach.

After walking for a bit, Alice stopped at a huge rock.

"This is the place. Keep it quiet." She told Izzy, who merely nodded. They both looked on the other side and gasped.

On a pier stood a man who was dressed like an animal trainer. Behind him was a huge aquarium. The man grabbed a whistle and blew on it. Within seconds, five sharks jumped out of the water and into the tank, one by one. Izzy gasped while Alice was positively livid.

"Oh _hell_ naw! Just wait til I get my hands on—MMPH!.!.!" Alice was cut short as Izzy covered her mouth and pulled her back. The animal trainer looked up and shrugged.

"Are you nuts? You'll get us caught!" Izzy hissed as he let go of her.

"Did you SEE that!.? I'm gonna pump that fat bulbous pig full of lead when I find him!"

"Alice! CALM DOWN!.!.!"

°BOOM!°

A small explosion occurred in front of them, spraying sand all over. Alice and Izzy looked and noticed a small group of swat bots standing a few feet away. They easily towered over the two furries. They gulped as a raccoon in a black suit walked in between the robots.

"You trespassers are to come with me." The raccoon said.

"I think not." Alice refused. The raccoon smirked.

"Then you leave me no choice. Attack!"

The swat bots readied the lasers that were mounted on their left arms and started charging energy.

"There's no way I'm gonna back down!" Alice yelled as she took out a machine gun from her purse. She was about to fire when a green glow shone out of the corner of her eye. She turned at looked at Izzy. The Dragon Emerald was glowing brightly.

"The emerald!" Izzy said with shock. He then looked at the robots, which were getting ready to fire.

"Chaos Control!"

Time froze and he ran towards the group of eight. He jumped and delivered a kick to the one on the far left. He then used his Homing Attack on the other robots. As soon as he destroyed the fourth one, time unfroze. The four robots, which seemed to be unscratched, blew up. Izzy was still in the air when one of the remaining robots punched him, sending him to the sand.

"Are you alright?" Alice yelled. Izzy picked himself up.

"Ugh… Yeah!" He replied. He then looked at the Dragon Emerald.

'_I guess I can use SOME power, but it's much weaker because it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet._' He thought.

"Eat lead!" Alice roared as she let loose a barrage of bullets that destroyed the last four robots instantly. She turned to the raccoon with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You're next."

"MOMMY!.!.! AHHHH!.!.!.!" The raccoon screamed as he ran away.

"That was odd…" Izzy said as he walked up to Alice, who blew on her gun.

"Yeah... Works every time. Now come on! We gotta hurry before more guards come!"

"Right!" Izzy said as he followed Alice past the pier and towards a huge building. It was white and looked sorta like a condo.

The two snuck around to the back where two guards were standing by the service entrance.

"Now what? They'll see us for sure!" Alice hissed to Izzy.

"No prob." He said as the emerald glowed again.

Using Chaos Control, he knocked out the guards. He then grabbed Alice's hand.

"Let's go!"

And he zoomed inside. The halls of the building had bright blue walls decorated with different pictures and lamps. The floor was tiled. Strangely, no guards were present. Izzy and Alice went up a few floors. When they reached a fork on the fifth floor, Izzy skidded to a stop. He was panting as Alice was looking dazed.

"That…was…fast…" She said dizzily. She then shook it off and gave Izzy a confused look. "You can run like that!.? I thought only Sonic could!"

"Wait, you didn't notice me running like that at the beach?" The male gave her a curious look.

"Well, I WAS being chased by a freakin' shark, ya know!"

"And what about when I was telling my story?"

"You didn't say anything about running at the speed of sound!" Alice retorted.

"Ugh… Whatever. Let's go."

Just then, a glowing light was coming from Izzy's vest. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. It was glowing brightly. He held it towards the right. The emerald's glowing lessened. He then held it to the left. The emerald glowed brighter.

"Is it broken?" Alice asked. Izzy shot her a funny look.

"No… The emerald must be reacting to another one. Would you mind if we took a little detour?" He grabbed her hand.

"Well no, but—AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Alice screamed as Izzy zoomed down the left hall. They went on for a few minutes before he stopped. The Chaos Emerald was glowing immensely now.

"We must be close." Izzy said as he pocketed the emerald.

"Don't you ever surprise me like that again!" Alice screamed. Izzy shushed her.

"There may be guards nearby. Keep it down! And by the way, sorry." He smiled. Alice blushed.

They then tip toed down the hallway. They reached another fork and looked to their left. A pair of guards was fast asleep in front of a vault.

"This'll be tough. How will we—"

"HEY! Wake up!" Alice yelled. Izzy's eyes widened as the two guards woke up from their slumber.

"A-A-Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, we needed them to wake up." The female replied with a grin.

The guards started advancing with their guns ready.

"And now they'll kill us." The male said.

"Not if I can help it!" Alice yelled as she whipped out a machine gun and jumped in front of the guards.

°Ratta tat tat!.!.!.!.!°

The guards collapsed on the floor.

"ALICE!.!.!" He yelled with a shocked look.

"What!.?" She asked with an innocent grin.

"You just **KILLED** two people!"

"No I didn't!" She argued. "I just shot some blanks at them. They'll be knocked out for a little while."

Izzy sweatdropped and inspected the guards. They were indeed unconscious.

"Whew..." He sighed.

"What?.! Did you honestly think that I would carry REAL bullets with me!.?"

"Well the thought DID cross my mind." Izzy said before removing a red key card from one of the fallen guards. "Come on. This should open the vault."

He walked up to the vault and slid the key through a slot. With a ding, the metal door opened. The two teens gasped in amazement at what awaited them. A crimson glow filled the entire room.

"The red emerald." Izzy murmured.

"It's beautiful." Alice said.

"Two down, five to go." Izzy said as he grabbed the emerald.

As soon as he pocketed it, alarms started blaring.

"Oh great! NOW the alarms go off!" Alice yelled over the noise.

"We better get out of here!"

"No way! We still need to find Peterson!" Alice replied. Izzy growled, but gave up trying to compromise.

"Alright! Let's go then!" He grabbed onto Alice, but before he can start running, guard robos flooded the hall. "Aw man..."

"Leave it to me!" Alice said as she dug into her purse. "Now where is it?" Izzy fell over as the robots started to advance slowly.

"Uhhh... Alice... A little faster would be nice..." He said nervously.

The guard robos were getting closer.

"Hang on. I almost—there we go!" Alice pulled out a huge bazooka from her "tiny" purse. "Say hello to mah little friend!"

She pressed the trigger and her bazooka fired a missile at the closest robot.

°BOOM!°

"Alright!" Izzy cheered. Alice unloaded a few more missiles before she ran out.

"Out of ammo." She pouted as she put the bazooka away.

'_Man! What a woman!_' Izzy said in his mind before he shook his head.

"That's alright! You cleared a nice path for us. Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and zoomed down the hall, dodging the robots' lasers. After about ten minutes of weaving around on the entire fifth floor, the two hedgehogs were able to find an elevator.

"Whew… That was close." Alice said after she got over her dizziness.

"Yeah..." Izzy panted. "I think some of my quills got singed."

"At least now we can get to the top floor." Alice offered as she pressed a button. The elevator started going up. It had a glass wall in the back so the two were able to look at a good deal of the beach from there.

"Wow… The ocean sure looks serene at night." Izzy said. The water reflected the moon's light perfectly.

"Now you see why I don't want them to build that resort." Alice said, looking out the window as well. "I love the beach. Although I wouldn't mind leaving this place, I wouldn't want it to be destroyed. I was born here." Izzy nodded.

"I understand."

°Ding!°

The elevator door opened and the two found themselves in front of a huge set of double doors. This floor looked much more luxurious than the fifth floor. The floor was marble. The doors were polished. The walls were painted green. The area was lighted with fluorescent lamps. There were no windows in the room. A secretary's desk was nearby, but no one was occupying it. Their ears perked up at the sound of voices coming from the door. Izzy & Alice walked cautiously to the door and listened in.

"So, is the plan working?" The two heard Mr. Peterson ask.

"Yes sir." Another male voice said. "Thanks to our sharks, those beach rats have been scared off."

"Excellent. All that's left to do now is wait for that trash heap of a restaurant to go out of business and we can begin developing." Mr. Peterson let out a short chuckle. "By the way, what about the two—ugh...—hedgehogs that got in here?"

"My men are dealing with it as we speak."

°SLAM!°

Mr. Peterson and the man he was talking to turned their heads towards the doors, which were just kicked open by a very irate Alice.

"You and me need to have a serious talk, Peterson!" She yelled as she walked in, followed by Izzy. She had a pistol in her hand.

"Your men are dealing with it, huh?" Peterson asked the other man with a glare. The man shrugged and whipped out a walkie talkie.

"Nice place you got here." Izzy said as he walked around the room, looking at the decor.

A bookshelf with a big screen TV in the middle stood against the right wall. Across from it was a huge window that took up the entire wall. At the end of the room was Peterson's desk. It had a polished wood finish that was decorated with paperwork and a reading lamp. Leather furniture was found all over the room. A couch here or there. A couple of chairs in front of the desk and one behind it.

"Why Alice, what can I do for you?"

"Oh NOW you call me by my name! What happened to you cringing every time you saw me!.?" She yelled. Peterson was sweating now.

"W-well…"

"Save it! I know about the sharks and your little scheme! Now call it off!"

Just then, a swarm of guard robos entered and surrounded Alice & Izzy.

"Hoo ho ho ho!.!.!" Mr. Peterson laughed, sounding more like Dr. Robotnik (I don't know how to type up his Sonic X laugh, but that was what I was going for). He sat at the desk.

"So you found out my little plan, eh? Too bad you'll never live long enough to tell the authorities."

"You'll never get away with this!" Alice yelled.

"That's where you're wrong, my dear."

With that, Peterson snapped his fingers. The robots started charging their lasers.

"Chaos Shield!" Izzy suddenly yelled.

The green emerald on his DE (That's what I'm gonna call the Dragon Emerald from now on) glowed and a green barrier surrounded him and Alice, blocking the robots' lasers. Unfortunately, the shield broke instantly.

'_Damn! Still too low._' He thought. Peterson growled.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot those hedgehogs!"

The guard robos charged energy again. Izzy grabbed Alice's hand.

"Chaos Control!"

Time froze and he jumped over the robots. He ran up to the desk and time unfroze.

"What? How did you—" Peterson started, surprised that the two teens were now on either side of him. The robots turned towards them and got ready to fire. "Hold your fire!"

"That's right." Izzy said, leaning on Peterson. He glanced at Alice, who held her gun to the human's head.

"Wh-wh-what do y-y-you want?" Peterson asked nervously.

"Simple, fat boy." Alice said. "I want you to get those sharks and keep them out of the Emerald Coast!"

"D-done!"

"Also, I want you give up trying to get my restaurant to close down and do your developing elsewhere!"

"_What_!.?" Alice pressed the gun hard against Mr. Peterson. "Alright, alright! I give!"

"That's a good boy." Alice said sweetly. "While we're at it, do you want anything, Izzy?"

"No, thanks. I'm cool with what I got right here." Izzy replied slyly as he took out the red Chaos Emerald.

"MY EMERALD!.!.!" Peterson yelled with wide eyes. Alice jabbed him with the gun. "Ow!.!.! Ok!" He cried animé tears. "He can have it…"

"That's better." Alice said. "Well, we'll be going now." She and Izzy moved away from the desk. "Oh, before I forget, if you don't do what I told you to, we'll be back."

Izzy held up the red emerald with his left hand and grabbed held on to Alice's left hand with his right.

"Chaos Control!"

They both disappeared in a red flash.

Two days later…

Four furries; a kangaroo, an aardvark, a squirrel, and a frog, were surfing on a wave. They were each moving skillfully on the huge wave. After a few minutes, everybody except for the aardvark fell into the wave. He made it to shore. The crowd that was situated on the beach cheered.

"Give it up for Otto, the winner of the surf contest!" An announcer said.

Kids were seen happily swimming in the water. A bunch of people were playing Beach Volleyball. Others were simply getting a tan. Nearby, in one of the Emerald Coast's many fishing holes, we see the loveable Big the Cat and his pal Froggy catching up on some much needed fishing. It seems like everybody finally returned to the coast.

At the Surf Hut, business was booming! Customers filled in the tables left and right. A purple streak zoomed all over the place, placing food down, picking up dirty dishes, and getting tips.

"Order up!" Boomer yelled over the noise.

Izzy ran to the counter, grabbed the order, and ran to a table.

"Wow! It's only been two days and already we have enough to pay the bank!" Alice yelled cheerfully.

"See? I was right when I said we would bounce back!" Boomer replied as Izzy returned to the counter.

"Yeah! And it was all thanks to you!" Alice hugged Izzy tightly.

"Ack! No problem!" The purple hedgehog croaked.

Later…

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave and try to get the other five emeralds." Izzy said.

It was now sunset and he & Alice were standing on the balcony.

"So soon? Can't you stay a little longer?" Alice asked. Izzy shook his head.

"I'd love to, but if I don't hurry, Dr. Robotnik or Sonic could get them and I really don't want to fight any of them."

"Well in that case, I'll go with you!"

"What! You can't come with me! It's dangerous!" Izzy protested.

"Dangerous? And you don't call what we did two nights ago 'dangerous?'"

"Uhh well..." Izzy faltered. He then sighed.

"Fine. You can come." Alice's eyes lit up. "But what about the Surf Hut?"

"Oh that's no problem! Boomer can just hire some extra help while I'm gone!" Alice replied with a grin.

"I trust you'll take some weapons with you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't dare leave home without my babies." She said with a babyish voice. Izzy sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess all that's left to do now is wait til tomorrow."

They were both silent as they watched the sunset. Alice leaned against Izzy, who didn't seem to take notice. Behind them, Boomer stood, watching the scene with a smile.

The next day…

"Are you sure you have everything?" Boomer asked.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Alice replied. She and Izzy were getting ready to leave. "Will you remember to lock everything up at closing time?"

"For the hundredth time, yes!" Boomer replied, mocking the hedgehog. They both laughed for a sec. "Hey Izzy!"

"Yeah?" Izzy asked.

"Good luck and take good care of her. I'm counting on you."

"Boomer!" Alice yelled, punching his shoulder. "I'm not a little kid!" The two males cracked up and started laughing. The female put on an exasperated look.

"I'm surrounded."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on! Don't be like this!" Izzy said.

He and Alice were walking down the beach. The female had her arms crossed and was looking the other way.

"Please?"

"I'm not speaking to you." Alice said.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be like this the WHOLE time!"

"Hmph!"

Izzy tried to get Alice to look at him, but she just wouldn't cooperate! He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Fine! Let's just go!"

He stayed silent as the two continued walking. He was in a thinking pose, trying to figure out how to get Alice to talk to him. He snapped his fingers.

'_The Chinese tickle torture! It always works._' He thought as he turned to her with his hands raised. He tackled her and started tickling.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

°BLAM!°

"°Cough° So much for the tickle torture." Izzy groaned, his face black with soot. Alice put away the shot gun she just used. She started walking away. Izzy shook off the soot and followed.

"There must be something I can do." He muttered to himself.

"Have you tried apologizing?" Alice said. Izzy looked up at her with surprise.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me." He said with a smirk. Alice shrugged.

"Looked like you needed a gentle nudge."

"Well anyway, sorry about dissing you like that earlier."

Alice turned to Izzy with a smile.

"Apology accepted."

"Well _that_ was easy." Izzy said with a chuckle.

"How can I possibly stay mad at you?" Alice gave him a loving look, which he shrugged off.

"Anyway, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"We have to pick what side we're on."

"You mean whether we're good or bad guys?" Alice asked. Izzy nodded.

"Yeah. We're kinda bad because we want to get the emeralds before Sonic."

"But we're kinda good because we're stopping Eggman from getting them." Alice supplied. Izzy snapped his fingers.

"That's it! We'll be neutral!"

"Neutral, huh?"

"Yeah. Sonic & his crew are good and Dr. Robotnik & his bunch are bad. We're smack dab in the middle, so we're neutral. That means that if we were to ever go to Chao World, our chao would be neutral instead of becoming dark or hero chao!" Alice sweatdropped at Izzy's proclamation.

"So we're neutral?" She asked. He nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

"But we have no idea where we can find another Chaos Emerald." Izzy said, taking out the red and green emeralds.

"Well remember how the green one glowed before? Maybe we can just run around until it glows again."

"I guess it'll do." Izzy smiled at her before looking up with a stern expression.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Trouble." Izzy replied as he looked ahead of him.

A bolt of lightning was heading right for them! Izzy held on to Alice as the DE started to glow. The emerald's glow deflected the bolt and made it hit a nearby rock. Izzy and Alice separated and they glared at the one responsible for that attack.

A certain echidna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Oooooh!.!.! The drama! What happen in this chance meeting? Will Izzy succeed in getting the emeralds or will he fail miserably? Find out next time!


	9. The Three sided Quest

(Written in Jan. 2004)

Pre-chapter Conversation

"A funny thing happened to me while doing production on this chapter." I said. "I read this comic by Jen Irwin, one of the world's greatest Robotnik fans. In it, she was reading the instruction book to Sonic Heroes."

I then growled, causing Izzy to give me a strange look.

"If you couldn't tell, he doesn't have it or Sonic Battle, so he's a little jealous." He said to the camera.

"A little!.?" I shouted. "I should have had them both already!"

"Yeah. You and everybody else who doesn't have them." The hedgehog rolled his eyes as I grumbled. I then turned to the camera.

"Anyway, so I'm reading this comic and she was looking at Dr. Robotnik's description, which said, get this, that he's a romanticist (o.O), a feminist (O.O), and a self-professed gentleman (o.o)! And I'm like, 'Yeah, right!' That was when I had a little idea. Let's see how the good doctor would be like in these three situations."

°°A Romanticist°°

The scene opened in a romantic French restaurant. Amy was sitting at a table and across from her was, not Sonic, but Dr. Robotnik!

"Eggman, why'd you kidnap me and bring me to this romantic French restaurant?" She asked somewhat frightfully.

Dr. Robotnik walked to her end of the table and kneeled in front of her.

"Amy, we have known each other for a long time. Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah... You had Metal Sonic kidnap me." She remarked, crossing her arms.

"And ever since Sonic saved you, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He pulled out a box. "Amy—" He opened the box, which contained among all things, a ring. "—will you marry me?"

Now Amy was a smart girl. She'd be crazy to turn down an opportunity like this! The man was RICH! But, it was Eggman! Not to mention she had feelings for a certain hedgehog. So she did the one thing she deemed logical.

"Pfffffft!.!.! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

She fell off the table as she laughed herself into a coma, Dr. Robotnik frowning the whole time.

°°A Feminist°°

The scene opened in a clothing store in downtown Station Square, where Rouge was trying on different dresses. She soon stepped out, wearing an emerald green gown.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose that would knock out most men in a heartbeat.

Unfortunately, Dr. Robotnik, who walked up to her wearing a pink version of his normal outfit, wasn't most men.

"Oh Rouge darling!" He shouted with a girly accent. "You're absolutely stunning!" He clapped giddily.

"No…" The bat said with a weirded out look. "Just no…"

°°A Self-Professed Gentleman°°

The scene opened in one of Dr. Robotnik's bases. Sonic was seen dashing around enemy fire, destroying any robot that got in his way. He soon reached the center of the base and busted the door down.

"Alright Eggman! Give me the emeralds or—"

That was when Dr. Robotnik, wearing a black tuxedo, turned towards him.

"Ahhh Sonic! Just in time for spot of tea!" He exclaimed with a British accent. "Would you like one lump or two?"

Sonic gave a freaked out look and stood gaping for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Heh. Just one, thanks." He walked over to the table that was in the middle of the room and took a seat. "So, got any chili dogs?"

"But of course." The doctor replied, handing him a plate full of chili dogs.

°°End footage°°

"That was just creepy…" Izzy shuddered. I gave him a toothy grin.

"Anyway, let's start the next chapter!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Eight

The Three-sided Quest

"Knuckles!" Izzy yelled at the growling guardian. "What do you want?.!"

"Revenge for you busting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles replied.

"Hey! That was a mistake and you know it!"

"I don't care! Nobody destroys my emerald and gets away with it!" Knuckles held up his right hand. "Thunder Arrow!"

The clouds above Izzy and Alice darkened and a huge bolt of lightning shot down towards them. The DE glowed and the bolt was deflected.

"What the—!" Knuckles said with shock in his voice. Izzy shook a finger in a condoling matter.

"Looks like _somebody_ forgot about the rule about attacking a guardian."

"_You_? A guardian? Don't make me laugh!" Knuckles chuckled.

"Hey! This thing around my neck ain't just for looks!" Izzy said, holding up the Dragon Emerald. "As long as this baby's around my neck, you can't touch me with your powers."

"But I COULD attack you physically." Knuckles smirked as Izzy slapped his head.

"Damn... But not if you can't catch me. Let's go, Alice!"

"EEEEEEE!.!.!.!.! It's really you!" Alice yelled. Izzy turned around and gasped. His eyes widened.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Can I get your autograph!.?" Alice continued as she ran over to the smirking blue hedgehog. Izzy was nervous.

"Double the trouble." He groaned. "Alice, there's no time for this!"

He tried to get to her, but it was no use. He was pulled back by Knuckles.

"I'm not through with you!" He yelled as he tossed Izzy towards a rock. The hedgehog righted himself and wall jumped off it. He was propelled towards Knuckles, who jumped towards him. They both reared back a fist.

"This is for what happened on Angel Island!" Izzy yelled. "And this time, Sonic won't save you!"

"Like I need his help taking care of a twerp like you!" Knuckles replied.

They both brought their fists forward, crashing into each other.

"Wow! I'm really talking to THE Sonic the Hedgehog!" Alice squealed. "Could you make it out to Alice, the hot beach chick?"

Sonic sweatdropped as he brought a pen to the autograph book Alice gave him.

"Uhhhh… Sure…" He replied, scribbling the message.

'_At least she's not as bad as Amy._' He thought. He then handed the book back to her.

"EEEEEEEE!.!.!.!.!.! Thank you so much!" Alice squealed again. "I can't wait to tell Boomer I got your autograph! Hey Izzy! I got—" She gasped as she turned and noticed the fight.

Knuckles and Izzy were charging at each other, butting heads every few seconds. The two jumped back from each other. Izzy went into a Spin Dash and knocked Knuckles into the air. Knuckles righted himself and went into a Drill Dive. Izzy moved out of the way and the echidna burrowed into the ground.

"Oh great." The hedgehog muttered as he looked around the sand. There was no way he'd let Knuckles get the jump on him.

"Yah!" Knuckles yelled as he emerged from the sand behind Izzy. He went into the air and prepared to dive bomb the hedgehog.

"Chaos Control!" Izzy yelled. He disappeared and reappeared above Knuckles. He delivered a hard kick to the echidna. Knuckles crashed into the sand and Izzy landed with no problem.

"Heh. That's what you get." The hedgehog smirked. Knuckles surprised him though by grabbing one of his legs and tripping him.

"Eat this!" The red one yelled as he raised a spiked fist. He didn't get a chance to land the punch for Izzy spun his body real fast, becoming a tornado and throwing Knuckles off him. Izzy stopped spinning and looked at his opponent with a grin.

"Give up?"

"Never!" Knuckles roared as he picked himself up from the ground and lunged at the other furry.

Izzy scoffed and used his Homing Attack to knock the echidna back. Knuckles got back up and used his flaming uppercut before the hedgehog can do anything to block it. Izzy, slightly charred, got up from the ground and charged towards Knux. Knuckles ran forward as well.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic's voice was heard. Knuckles jumped back, but Izzy kept running. He got struck by the wind attack and landed on the sand.

"Izzy!" Alice yelled as she ran by his side. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh… Yeah." Izzy replied as he stood. He gave Sonic, who was standing by Knuckles, a piercing glare. "What was that about?"

"Can't let Knux have all the fun." Sonic replied with a smirk. Izzy smirked back.

"Hmph! Since you're not a guardian, it'll be easier to deal with you." He held up his left hand as the purple emerald on the DE started to glow. "Chaos Beam!"

A purple energy wave made its way towards Sonic, who easily dodged.

"Heh. You're going have to aim better than that!" He teased.

Izzy growled and fired another beam, and another, and another, but Sonic dodged all of them without even breaking a sweat. Izzy panted.

"Tired already?" Sonic went into a Spin Dash and zoomed towards the other hedgehog.

"Chaos Shield!" Izzy blurted in his tired state.

The green emerald on the DE glowed and a green barrier appeared, blocking Sonic's attack. The cobalt hedgehog wouldn't give up though as he kept charging into the barrier, not even making a scratch in it. He jumped back and held up a fist.

"Sonic Wind!"

The wind attack struck the shield, but did no damage to it. Sonic tried harder to break the barrier, but it was no use. Izzy was starting to recover as Sonic was starting to lose his stamina.

"I see the tables have turned, huh?" The purple one laughed. Sonic kept up his attack.

"Let me try!" Knuckles yelled as he ran forward. He jumped at the shield with a fist raised. As soon as his fist struck it, the shield shattered like glass.

"Damn!" Izzy cursed.

He ran forward and rammed head first into Knuckles, knocking them both onto the sand. He raised a fist to pummel the echidna, but Knuckles pushed him off. Izzy stood up and made to attack Knuckles, but Sonic charged into him, making him hit a rock. Izzy coughed as he stood up.

"Give up?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Izzy growled.

"No way!"

Suddenly, the red emerald on the DE started to glow. Izzy's left hand glowed bright crimson. He waved his hand in front of him and waves of light traveled along the sand towards Sonic and Knuckles. They both dodged.

"This must be a new power." Izzy said with surprise as he looked at his hand, which no longer glowed. He grinned. "I'll call it 'Chaos Blade.'" He turned towards Sonic & Knuckles. His hand glowed red again.

"Chaos Blade!" He slashed at the air and blades of light flew towards the two. Sonic jumped out of the way, but Knuckles was absolutely still.

"Knuckles! Get out of the way!" Sonic yelled.

"I want to test something." Knuckles replied.

The blades got closer and closer, but just before they struck him, they dissipated.

"I knew it! You really _can't_ attack me with your powers because of all the time I spent guarding the Master Emerald!" Izzy groaned.

"So I can't attack you. Big deal! I can still get Sonic though." He turned towards the other hedgehog with his left hand raised and started charging energy.

"Chaos Spear!" A new voice yelled. Sonic, Knuckles, and Izzy jumped to dodge the orange energy spears that were fired. The three males, plus Alice turned towards the source of the attack.

"Oh great! Now I'm _really _outnumbered!" Izzy grumbled.

"What are you doing here, faker!.?" Sonic yelled.

"Simple, faker." Shadow replied as he jumped off the huge rock he was standing on. He landed in front of the three males and pointed at Izzy. "I want the emerald he stole from me!" Izzy scoffed.

"Sorry bud. I ain't getting rid of my emeralds until I gather all seven."

"'_Emeralds_?.!' You have more than one!.?" Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles asked in amazement.

"Yep." Izzy grinned as he took out the red and green Chaos Emeralds. They both glowed brightly. He then put them away. Sonic shot him a suspicious glance.

"What do you want the emeralds for?"

"None of your business." Izzy replied, sticking his tongue out at him. "And you guys better not stop us."

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffed. "You're a fine one to be making threats. Now, if you don't want to die a horrible death, I suggest you hand over those Chaos Emeralds and the emerald that's around your neck." Izzy shook his head.

"Why you—!" The black hedgehog charged towards Izzy. Izzy, in turn, used a combination of his Chaos Beam and Chaos Blade attacks, but Shadow was way too fast, thanks to his air skates. He went around them with ease.

"Ahhhh!.!.!.! No! Wait!" Izzy yelled, flailing his arms. Shadow was mere inches from him when he held his hands in a defensive position. Izzy waited for the inevitable strike, but it didn't come.

"Izzy! Look!" Alice, who was silent this whole time, yelled. Izzy opened his eyes, put down his hands, and looked.

Shadow was directly in front of him with a fist raised, but his eyes… They were glowing blue. Izzy looked down and noticed the blue jewel on the DE was glowing as well.

"What'd he do to him?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles.

"I have no idea." Knuckles replied with an unsure tone.

Izzy waved his hand in front of Shadow's face. Nothing happened. He then snapped his fingers. Shadow didn't even blink.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked as she walked up to Izzy, who was in a thinking pose.

"I don't know, but the Dragon Emerald definitely is to blame." He replied.

"It looks like you hypnotized him."

"Hypnotized?" Izzy asked. He then turned to Shadow. "Hmmm… Put your arms down."

Shadow put down his fist and stood with his arms by his side.

"Hop up and down."

Shadow started jumping.

"Bark like a dog."

"Ruff!" Shadow barked. Alice giggled. Sonic and Knuckles stared wide-eyed.

"It's true! He's under my control!" Izzy laughed. "I guess I'll call this ability 'Chaos Hypnosis.'" He then smirked evilly as he turned towards Sonic and Knuckles, who gulped.

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Knuckles asked nervously.

"I think so…" Sonic replied.

"Shadow! Go get them!" Izzy ordered. Shadow wordlessly turned towards the two heroes and skated towards them. "Heh, heh. While they're busy, we'll make our escape, Alice."

"Will they be alright?" Alice asked worriedly. Izzy took out the red Chaos Emerald.

"They should be. I hope so, anyway." He grabbed her hand. "Chaos Control!"

They disappeared.

"N-now Shadow, oh buddy, oh pal. You wouldn't want to hurt your favorite faker now, would you?" Sonic nervously asked. Shadow made to punch him, but he dodged the attack.

The dark one then turned his attention to Knuckles. He held up a hand and fired his Chaos Spear attack. Knuckles dug underground to dodge the attack. They fought for a good half hour before…

"Sonic! Knuckles!" Tails yelled as he flew overhead, carrying Amy. They both touched down and gasped as they noticed the fight. "What's going on?.!"

"Ugh! We found Izzy!" Sonic replied, dodging Shadow's Spin Dash.

"Argh!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to punch Shadow, missing him completely. "He's got two of the emeralds!"

"The emeralds!.?" Amy & Tails gasped.

"What could he want with the emeralds?" Amy asked.

Shadow tried to attack Sonic and Knuckles with Chaos Spear, but they dodged it.

"I don't know, but we gotta stop him!" Sonic replied.

"I think you guys got bigger problems right now." Amy pointed out.

Shadow punched Knuckles, who then went for a punch of his own. Shadow dodged it though.

"How do we get him to lay off!.?" Knux asked.

"What happened to him?" Tails asked.

"Izzy used that jewel of his to take control of Shadow. He won't stop attacking us!" Sonic explained. Tails got in a thinking pose.

"If Izzy used his jewel to hypnotize Shadow, maybe it'll wear off since he left."

"How long do think it would take?.!" Knuckles asked, firing a Thunder Arrow at Shadow, who dodged it. Shadow tried to kick Sonic, who used his Sonic Wind. Shadow got hit and was propelled into the air.

Just then…

"Shadow! What on Earth are you doing!.?" Dr. Robotnik's voice was heard as he entered the battlefield in his personal hovercraft. Rouge was flying alongside him. Shadow landed and went back to fighting the duo. "Didn't you hear me!.?"

"He's under some kind of spell." Rouge observed.

"And you figured that out all by yourself? Bravo…" Robotnik said sarcastically while clapping.

Shadow was about to land a punch on Sonic when he stopped and blinked. His eyes no longer glowed blue. He held his head with a hand.

"What happened?" He asked himself, shaking his head. He took a look at Sonic & Knuckles and growled. "Now I remember! That little punk! Wait until I find him! He'll rue the day he met the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Still full of yourself, huh?" Sonic teased with his arms crossed. "Come on guys! We gotta beat Izzy to the emeralds!"

He grabbed Amy and ran off, followed by Tails and Knuckles. The three villains blinked.

"That kid's going after the emeralds, huh?" Robotnik said, stroking his mustache.

"And Faker's going after them too." Shadow added.

"What are we standing around here for!.?" Rouge yelled. "Let's go before they get all the emeralds!"

"Right! The closest emerald is a few miles that way." Dr. Robotnik said, pointing out to sea.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow asked, glowering at him.

"Awww... Is the Ultimate Life Form scared of a little water?" Rouge teased with a smirk. Shadow growled at her.

"Let's go! We already gave them too much of a head start!" Ivo yelled, ending the conversation as he flew over the water towards their next destination. Rouge followed in the air while Shadow used his speed to skate along the surface of the water.

The three villains traveled for a good two hours before they reached an island.

"About time!" Shadow yelled as he skidded to a stop and sat on the sand.

"Why do you have to be such a big baby around water!.?" Rouge yelled as she landed. "Just get some swimming lessons!"

"No way! I'm not going anywhere near water and you can't make me!" Shadow stuck his tongue out at her. Rouge and Dr. Robotnik sweatdropped at his OOCness.

"Anyway… The Chaos Emerald is a few yards away, so get up!" The fat one yelled at Shadow. "We need you to locate the emerald!"

"Carry me?" Shadow asked sweetly.

"Uhhhh… No."

Ivo got out of his hovercraft and walked into the island's forest. Rouge followed, dragging Shadow along.

An hour later…

"There it is!" Rouge yelled after Shadow Spin Dashed through a bush.

Lying in front of them was the yellow Chaos Emerald. There was just one problem though.

"Rouge! Keep it down!" Ivo hissed at her.

In front of them, behind the emerald, was a huge cat-like creature! It was snoring though.

"What is that thing?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen a cat like that before..." Dr. Robotnik replied.

"Will somebody just grab the emerald!.?" Rouge hissed.

"Glad you volunteered." Shadow said, shoving her forward. Rouge turned to him with a glare and Shadow countered with an even colder glare. Sighing, the bat girl turned to the task at hand. She started reaching for the emerald.

'_Gently now… Slowly…_' She thought nervously. Her slender hands were inches away from the amber jewel. '_Almost got it…_'

"Rouge! Hurry up!" Shadow suddenly yelled. Rouge grabbed the emerald and gave him a piercing glare.

"Are you crazy!.?" She shrieked.

"No, but he is." Shadow replied, pointing behind her with a grin. Rouge slowly turned and gasped.

The cat creature was awake and looking awfully mad!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"See ya!" Shadow yelled, snatching the emerald from Rouge. "Chaos Control!"

He disappeared in a flash. Dr. Robotnik had run away as soon as Shadow woke up the creature. Rouge was all alone as she growled.

"Shadow! When I get back, I'll turn you into a pincushion!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way of one of the huge cat's claws. She delivered a hard kick to the cat's head and flew off with the creature on her tail.

She weaved around the many trees in the forest while the cat just plowed right through them. Rouge soon got to the beach, where Shadow and Dr. Robotnik were waiting. Ivo was sitting in his hovercraft, which now had some lasers on the sides. Rouge landed by Shadow, who had his arms crossed.

"If we get out of this alive, I'll kill you!" She yelled.

"Whatever." Shadow replied. Dr. Robotnik started charging energy into the lasers when the cat got through the trees.

"Fire!" He yelled.

The lasers fired beams of yellow energy at the creature. They connected and it howled in pain as it was propelled to the other side of the island. The group sighed with relief.

"Glad that's over." Rouge said.

"We're not done yet!" Ivo said as the lasers retracted into his hovercraft. "We still have the other six emeralds to collect! Or did you forget?"

"Not to worry, Doctor." Shadow said, producing the yellow emerald. "Now that we have one of them, we can easily reach the others."

Everybody got close together as he held it above his head.

"Chaos Control!"

They disappeared. The trio soon rematerialized in a swamp.

"Ugh! Who decided to put one of the emeralds here!.?" Rouge yelled as she held her nose in disgust.

"Never mind that!" Dr. Robotnik said, turning to Shadow. "Go find it. We'll wait for you."

The hedgehog glared and huffed in frustration, but did as he was told. He made his way into the swamp. Unlike at the island, Shadow was able to get to his prize without facing a huge monster. There was still a little difference though.

"Quick! Get over here!" He yelled.

Dr. Robotnik and Rouge shrugged and made their way to where Shadow was. They gasped as they reached the area. Rouge's eyes grew as big as saucers while Ivo had an evil grin.

In front of them was one half of the Master Emerald!

"Come to Mommy!" Rouge yelled as she ran forward. She hugged the jewel and acted pretty much the same way Izzy did when he grabbed the green Chaos Emerald. "My precious. My sweet precious." The two males sweatdropped.

"What's half of the Master Emerald doing here?" Dr. Robotnik asked himself before shaking his head. "That idiot echidna must have broken it AGAIN. We're going back to the base. He'll be looking for it."

"And with his tracking skills, he'll no doubt be on our backs." Rouge agreed as she picked up the emerald half. "It's not safe with us."

"Let's go." Shadow said, bringing the conversation to a halt. He held up his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

They disappeared and reappeared in a hangar of Dr. Robotnik's base.

"With the Master Emerald shard and Shadow's emerald, we only need to collect one more Chaos Emerald to power my secret weapon." The scientist chuckled evilly. "If we can get the other five emeralds, plus the other half of the Master Emerald, we'll be invincible!"

"Why be greedy?" Rouge asked. "If all we need is one more emerald, then let's just get that one and cause worldwide panic!"

"And I thought you loved jewels." Shadow muttered.

"My dear bat girl, there's a little thing called security!" Ivo yelled. "If we had all the emeralds, then Sonic and his buddies won't even come close to stopping us!"

"If we don't get back out there, we'd have to deal with them." Shadow reminded.

"Right." Ivo nodded. "Just let me put this shard in the core." He went deeper into the hangar.

After an hour of waiting, the good doctor returned.

"About time!" Shadow yelled before using Chaos Control.

The group was now in a frozen wasteland.

"I'm SO not dressed for this!" Rouge shivered.

"A-A-At l-least y-y-you got clothes…" Shadow answered. His fur had a hint of blue on it.

"Well I'M nice and toasty." Dr. Robotnik said contently.

"G-Gee, I w-wonder w-why." Rouge said.

'_Freakin' fatso._' She thought.

"W-well, l-let's g-g-go!" Shadow said as the trio made their way through the frozen tundra.

An hour later, they found the gray emerald frozen in a block of ice. Dr. Robotnik used flamethrowers on his hovercraft to melt the ice surrounding the emerald. The two furries cheered at their triumph and at the fact they can finally get warm again. Shadow used Chaos Control and warped the trio back to the base.

With Sonic and Co…

"We've been running for hours and no emerald." Tails said worriedly as the group entered a dense forest. Everybody stopped.

"You don't think they already got the other emeralds, do you?" Amy asked.

"No way! Don't think like that!" Sonic scolded. "We'll find them. Don't worry. As long as we get at least one of them, Eggman won't be able to do whatever it is he's getting them for."

"Hmmmmm… I sense a piece of the Master Emerald." Knuckles suddenly said. Sonic, Tails, and Amy looked at the echidna, who was looking all around their position. "That way!" He pointed to the left and took off at top speed.

"Knuckles! Wait up!" Tails yelled as he flew after Knuckles. Sonic and Amy followed as well.

They all went through the forest for a few miles before they came to a clearing. Knuckles grinned as he saw half of the Master Emerald sitting there.

"Whew! Thank God we found this before Eggman could've grabbed it." He sighed as he walked towards the jewel. He picked it up, shrunk it, and placed it somewhere for safekeeping.

"That was too easy." Sonic said with boredom heavy in his voice. "Hopefully, getting one of the emeralds will be more exciting." The group zoomed off to the next destination. Everybody got about fifty miles out from the forest before Knuckles noticed the Master Emerald shard glowing. He pulled it out.

"Guys, there's an emerald nearby!" He yelled.

"Where?.!" Sonic asked. Everybody skidded to a stop. Knuckles waved the shard around until it glowed brightest.

"To the west!" He said. Everybody turned and went in that direction. They traveled for miles, following the glow of Knuckles' emerald, until they reached a volcano mountain. The Master Emerald shard was glowing brightly.

"It must be in that volcano." Tails said. The group climbed up the mountain. When they reached the peak, they looked inside the crater and saw the light blue Chaos Emerald teetering on the edge of a platform over a pool of boiling lava!

"If that emerald falls, we're doomed!" Knuckles yelled.

"So it falls into the lava. Big deal!" Sonic said. "It just means one less emerald to worry about." Tails and Knuckles slapped their heads.

"Listen, smart mouth." Knuckles started. "If that emerald falls, the balance of reality and belief could be distorted forever!" Sonic gave him a puzzled look. Tails sighed in exasperation.

"You can't go super anymore."

"What?.! Hang on! I'll get it!" Sonic yelled as he dashed into the crater.

"Be careful!" Amy yelled before she started swooning. "Ahhh… My hero." Tails and Knuckles sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, in the volcano, Sonic ran along the side of the wall, wiping sweat off his face every few seconds.

'_Oh man! I better get that emerald before I become roast hedgehog!_' He thought as he neared the jewel. He jumped off the wall, spun in the air, and landed on the platform. Due to the extra addition of Sonic's weight, the platform tilted, making the emerald fall!

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as he lunged for the emerald. He made the grab and ran up the tilting platform. The platform fell off its stand and started falling towards the lava. Sonic got to the other end and jumped towards the wall. He was a few inches too far to reach it though!

"SONIC!" Amy and Tails yelled. They didn't notice the hole behind them.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled. Before he can fall any closer towards the liquid fire, a spiked hand grabbed his own hand. Sonic was relieved as he looked at the echidna that saved him.

"Thanks, Knux! I owe ya one, buddy!"

"Save it for when we get outta here! The volcano's gonna erupt!" Knuckles replied. He was right. The platform Sonic was on earlier splashed into the lava, causing the entire mountain to shake. The lava started rising!

"Come on, Amy! We better fly!" Tails said as he wound up his tails.

"But what about Sonic!.?" Amy asked as the fox took flight.

"He'll be fine! Come on!" He grabbed her hands and flew her away from danger.

Back in the volcano, Knuckles pulled Sonic into the hole he made and started climbing. The lava wasn't far behind though.

"Uhhh Knuckles, do ya think you can go a little faster?" Sonic asked nervously. The heat of the volcano started to melt his shoes.

"Patience, Sonic. What's the big deal, anyway?" Knuckles asked innocently as he dug.

"Oh I don't know. How about the lava that's on my tail!.?" Knuckles looked back and noticed the lava was mere inches from Sonic!

"Crap!" Knuckles cursed as he dug like he never dug before. The two furries made it to the surface and ran down the side of the mountain before it exploded, sending rocks flying.

"Whew! Safe!" Sonic sighed, fanning his tail.

"We got one of the emeralds!" Tails exclaimed cheerfully. "Just six more to go!"

"Yeah. Let's just hope none of the others got a large amount of the other emeralds." Amy said.

"Or the other half of the Master Emerald." Knuckles added. The four furries took off again. About a hundred miles away from the volcano, the cyan emerald started to react. The group was at a lake.

"The next emerald must be in that lake." Tails observed. Everybody else rolled their eyes. Sonic instantly jumped onto a tree and relaxed against the wood.

"Well have fun." He said, closing his eyes. The other three sweatdropped.

"Just get some swimming lessons, Sonikku." Amy said. Sonic scoffed.

"No way!"

"What a baby." Knuckles said.

"I'll get it." Tails said. He stretched his arms and legs, then took a deep breath and dived into the lake.

It was like entering a brand new world. Fish swam peacefully in schools. Frogs and turtles were also seen swimming. The underwater grass (for lack of a better word) swayed gently in the water as if it was dancing in the wind. In the middle of the lake's bottom, Tails saw the dark blue emerald glowing.

'_I better hurry up._' He thought. '_I'll run out of air soon._' He reached the emerald and made the grab.

Just then, he ran out of air! Panicking, he quickly kicked up to reach the surface. His lungs were on fire as he swam. Just when he felt like it was all over, he broke through the surface. He greedily took in air. Amy cheered at the fox's accomplishment.

"Alright! Let's go! There are plenty more emeralds to find!" Sonic yelled as he jumped down from the tree and zoomed off, followed by the other three good guys.

With the neutrals…

It was a starry night in a faraway city. On the roof of a building, a green light shone. When it dissipated, Izzy and Alice were standing.

"What a way to travel!" Alice yelled. Izzy silenced her.

"Be quiet!" He hissed. He pulled out the red Chaos Emerald, which was glowing brightly. "We're close to the next emerald." The two hedgehogs walked over to the edge of the building and looked ahead. They saw a bank. It seemed to be heavily guarded. The building was surrounded by a barbed wire fence. In front of the gate stood two guards.

"Hmmmm… Makes sense. What better place to put a Chaos Emerald in than a bank?" Izzy said, rubbing his chin.

"That place looks more secure than Fort Knox! How do you expect to get in there!.?" Alice asked. Izzy smirked.

"You'll see. Come on." The duo went down the building and walked up to the bank's front gate. As expected, the guards drew their weapons.

"FREEZE!" The guards yelled. Izzy scoffed and held up the Dragon Emerald.

"Chaos Hypnosis!" The DE's blue emerald glowed and the guards were put into a trance. "Now, open the gates and disable the security system!" The right guard pulled out a remote control and pressed a few buttons on it. The gates opened and the two furries walked inside.

In the Chaos Emerald vault…

"I don't know how the security system deactivated, but no matter. All I gotta do is grab this emerald and scram." A female voice said.

The lady moved into the moonlight. She was revealed to be none other than Rouge. She made her way towards a case holding the only emerald not possessed by any of the three groups; the purple emerald. Her hand was almost at the emerald when she heard voices that were getting louder.

"Oh great! Guards!" She hissed as she flew up to the ceiling.

"…So then I said—" A familiar voice started.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!.?.!" A guard yelled.

"Chaos Hypnosis! Anyway, I said, 'You were gonna name me after a girl!.?' And then, I whacked him over the head with a mallet and called him a baka!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.! He was really gonna do that too?" A female voice asked, stifling giggles..

"Yeah. He would have done it too if it wasn't for the other guy that was there."

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Another guard yelled.

"°Sighs° Chaos Hypnosis. Anyway, we're here." Izzy said.

"Took long enough." Alice said. "I was starting to get a headache from all those guards yelling." The two hedgies then entered the vault.

"Alright!" Izzy cheered as he laid eyes on the Chaos Emerald. "It's my favorite colored emerald!"

"You can admire it later. Let's just get it and go before your spell wears off." Alice said. Izzy nodded and the two walked towards the case.

"Hold it!" Rouge's voice yelled. Izzy & Alice looked around until they found the bat girl floating in the air. The male got hearts in his eyes.

"Rougey Poo! Hi!.!.!" He yelled. Alice looked at him with a hurt look, then faced Rouge with a murderous rage.

"Will ya stop calling me that, already!.?" The bat yelled.

'_That tramp. Trying to take Izzy away from me…_' Alice thought bitterly with a clenched fist.

"So doll, what can I do for you?" Izzy asked, further egging Rouge on. Her eyes flared with as much fury as Alice's eyes were.

"Well I WAS going to steal the purple emerald to add to our collection," Rouge started. "But it seems I'll get a two or more for one deal. Hand over whatever emeralds you have and step away from the purple one!" Izzy was about to carry this "lovely" conversation further when Alice suddenly stepped up.

"Yo! Don't you dare go near Izzy!" She yelled. "Leave us alone!" Rouge scoffed.

"My, my, look at the tough girl. Stay out of this, girly. This is between me and the kid." She landed across from them. Alice glared harder, if that was even possible.

"No way!"

"Alice..." Izzy started, holding a hand out to her.

"Butt out, Izzy. This is between me and her."

"Well, in that case…" Izzy said before he sped out and came back with a lawn chair, movie-sized popcorn, and extra, extra, extra large soda. "Don't let me stop you." The two ladies fell over.

"You really think you can take me on, little girl?" Rouge teased.

"Of course, you old bat." Alice retorted. Rouge gasped.

"OLD!.?.!" Alice nodded with a defiant smirk. "I'll show you old! Black Wave!"

Rouge launched a wave of dark energy at Alice. The hedgehog barely dodged the attack. Rouge fired more Black Waves and Alice narrowly avoided each one. She got hit though and was tossed at the wall. She got up and charged towards Rouge with a fist raised. She almost hit her opponent, but Rouge jumped and flew high up.

"Why you—!" Alice yelled as she whipped out a machine gun. She let loose a barrage of bullets into the air. Rouge was shocked to see the hedgehog girl bring out a gun, but smirked as she moved around the bullets with ease.

"Argh! Stand still already!" Alice yelled as she continued shooting. Rouge continued flying around. She went for a dive to tackle Alice, who saw the attack coming and moved out of the way. Rouge kept going into dives, narrowing missing the bullets.

"Wow! What a show!" Izzy said, stuffing his face with popcorn. Just then, Rouge floated in front of him and flew back up. "Wha?"

°Ratta tat tat!.!.!°

"Ahhhh!.!.!.!.!" Izzy screamed as he jumped behind his chair. "Watch where you're shooting!"

"Sorry about that." Alice said, rubbing the back of her head. She went back to spraying Rouge with bullets.

"This has gone on long enough!" Rouge yelled. She went into a Drill Dive towards the other girl. Alice kept firing, but the bullets didn't even come close. Just as Alice was about to get a high heeled shoe shoved in her face, a bullet grazed Rouge's right wing. She shrieked and jumped back.

"Augh! My wing!" She rubbed it and winced in pain. She then glared at Alice, who was grinning from ear to ear. She ran up to the hedgehog and kicked the gun out of her hands.

Alice reached into her purse for another gun, but Rouge slapped her hard across the face. Alice glared and slapped her back. The two ladies kept slapping each other for a few minutes with Izzy whooping and hollering the whole time. After some more slapping, Rouge jumped back from Alice. She ran forward again. Alice took the opportunity to grab a rocket launcher out of her purse. Rouge stared wide-eyed

"Bye-bye!" Alice said with a grin as she fired. The rocket hit Rouge, causing an explosion that sent her flying out of the building.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!.!.!" She yelled as she became a star.

"Alright! Nobody messes with me!" Alice yelled triumphantly as she stood her rocket launcher up and leaned against it. Doing so caused the weapon to fire a rocket at the ceiling. A piece broke off and landed on her. She staggered around dizzily.

"Alice! Are you ok!.?" Izzy asked as he ran up to her. He put his arms around her and sat down on the floor. Alice shook her head and looked up at him.

"I'm alright." She replied.

"Man that was some fight. You got her good!" Her eyes lit up at the compliment.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now we can grab the Chaos Emerald." Alice's face dropped at that. Izzy looked at her more closely and noticed her cheeks were still red from Rouge's slaps. He held a hand to her left cheek. Alice winced, but moved closer to Izzy.

"We better get you to a doctor or something before we continue searching." He said. They both stood up and walked to the case holding the purple emerald. Izzy reached in and grabbed it.

"Whew! Three down, four to go!" He sighed. Alice clapped at their victory. Unfortunately, the sound of her claps was heard all over the building, knocking the guards out of their trances. The guard closest to the vault looked inside and noticed the two furries celebrating. He then pulled a lever nearby, causing the alarms to go off!

"Oh great! Your spell wore off!" Alice yelled.

"Ya know," Izzy started with a sigh. "I think clapping breaks the spell. Anyway, we better go!" He held up the purple emerald. "Chaos Control!" They disappeared in a purple flash.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After getting her looked at by a doctor, Izzy and Alice zoomed all over many places in search of the emeralds, but they couldn't find any. Their search soon led them to the desert. The purple Chaos Emerald started to react.

"We're close." Alice said as Izzy skidded to a stop.

"This place looks familiar." He replied as he moved the emerald around. It glowed immensely as he pointed it towards a pyramid. The light was almost blinding. "There must be multiple emeralds nearby." Then it hit him.

"That's Dr. Robotnik's base! No wonder it seems familiar!"

"Well now what?" Alice asked. Izzy turned to her.

"Here." He said, handing the three Chaos Emeralds they collected to her. "I'm going in by myself."

"No way! I'm going with you!" Alice protested. Izzy shook his head.

"It's too dangerous." He started walking towards the pyramid. "If something happens to me, take the emeralds and find Sonic."

He was about to run when the ground started shaking. The two hedgehogs looked ahead and saw the ground open. A gigantic sphere was coming out of it! Izzy gasped as he saw Dr. Robotnik's face on the side of the massive weapon.

"No way! That's the Death Egg! Cool!" He yelled with a grin. Alice fell over.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aboard the Death Egg, Dr. Robotnik was issuing orders to the robots that were piloting the space station.

"Increase energy output!" He ordered. He then grinned. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha… Thanks to the emeralds we obtained, my glorious creation will once again rise to cause terror!" Shadow and Rouge joined him on the bridge.

"Doctor, we have company." Shadow said.

"Oh?" Ivo said before he turned on a view screen. He saw the two neutrals standing.

"It's that punk!" Shadow yelled.

"And that blasted girl!" Rouge hissed. Her right wing was bandaged.

"You two have problems." Dr. Robotnik said before an alarm sounded. The view screen changed to a display, showing the emeralds Alice had in her arms. "That girl has three of the emeralds! Fire the tractor beam!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside, part of the Death Egg's bottom opened, releasing a beam of green light that went towards Izzy and Alice.

"Get out of the way!" Izzy yelled, shoving Alice onto the ground. The beam hit him and started lifting him towards the ship.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Argh! We got the wrong hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik fumed.

"This is actually beneficial." Shadow said. The others turned to him. "Remember that thing around his neck? We can use it to further power this station." Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly.

"Sounds like a plan. I like the way you think, Shadow." The two furries sweatdropped.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

Back outside…

"Izzy!" Alice yelled.

"Alice! Find Sonic!" Izzy yelled back as he disappeared into the ship. Alice picked herself up off the ground and ran away from the ship, which turned towards her. It fired another tractor beam at her. She almost got hit by the beam, but a blue blur came by and grabbed her, taking her away from the ship.

"You saved me…" Alice said to Sonic, who smirked back at her. They stopped a few miles away from the ship. Knuckles, Tails, and Amy were waiting for them.

"Hey! What's with the skirt!.?" Amy yelled, pulling out her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Chill Amy." Sonic said before turning to Alice. "What's with Eggman re-launching the Death Egg and where's Izzy?"

"Eggman took him up there." Alice pointed at the ship, which turned away.

"What about the emeralds he had?" Knuckles asked. Alice produced the purple, red, and green emeralds.

"Right here. He gave them to me before he was taken. You gotta save him!"

"I don't get it. How did Eggman re-launch that thing?" Tails asked, bringing out the dark and light blue emeralds. "Five of the emeralds are right here. He couldn't have possibly launched the Death Egg with just two of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles gasped and growled.

"The other half of the Master Emerald. Eggman has it! How do we get up there!.?"

"We can use the Tornado!" Tails replied.

"Will it fit the three of us though?" Sonic asked.

"You mean four." Alice said stubbornly.

"No, you mean five." Amy said. Sonic was about to protest, but the two ladies glared and pulled out their weapons. Amy, her hammer and Alice, a gun. Sonic gulped and turned to Tails, who was looking just as nervous.

"T-Tails, you can rig up two extra seats, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Tails replied.

"That's a good boy." Amy said.

"Women scare me." Knuckles said.

"Let's go already!" Alice yelled.

Sonic grabbed on to Amy and Knuckles grabbed on to Alice. The two males zoomed off towards the Mystic Ruins, followed by Tails.


	10. Infiltrate the Death Egg!

Pre-chapter Conversation

The scene opened in a forest clearing. Sonic was standing in the middle of it, enjoying the great view the woods provided.

"Sonikku-chan!" Amy's voice screamed.

"Wha?" Sonic said, looking around curiously. He soon noticed the pink hedgehog, who was running towards him with that look of insane love in her eyes. His own eyes widened.

"Aw crap!" He shouted, running away.

Meanwhile, in the middle of a city at night, Shadow was walking along, minding his own business, when…

"EEEEEEEE!.!.!.! Shadow!.!.!" Many voices shrieked. The ebony hedgehog stopped in his tracks.

"You've gotta be kidding…" He groaned, looking back. He noticed a gaggle of fan girls closing in on him!

"Help!.!.!" He yelled, skating away.

Elsewhere, Izzy was standing around, getting ready for the next chapter.

"Izzy-wizzy!" Alice was heard, screaming with a loving tone of voice. °Runs towards Izzy°

"Uh-oh…" Izzy's eyes widened as he turned around. He then noticed the orange hedgehog running towards him. "Damn it!"

He ran away until he eventually caught up to Shadow and Sonic.

"Now you know how it feels to get chased." The cobalt hedgehog said to Izzy, who nodded.

"So _this_ is what true fear is."

"Yeah…" Shadow sighed contently. "Ain't it great!.?"

The other two hedgehogs gave him a frightful look. The violet hedgehog then turned to the camera.

"Anyway, let's start the next chapter."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Nine

Infiltrate the Death Egg!

Inside the Death Egg, Izzy was lying unconscious.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Dr. Robotnik's laugh reached his ears. Izzy's eyes shot open. He tried to move his arms, but they were bound to something.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" He looked around the dark room. Again, Dr. Robotnik's cackle reached his ears. He turned his head towards an open door, where the good doctor can be seen with his two cohorts. "Now I remember."

"Congratulations. You're now part of the Death Egg's core" Ivo chuckled. He flipped a switch and the lights turned on.

Izzy looked around and found the yellow and gray Chaos Emeralds in a glass case on either side of him. He looked over his shoulder and saw half of the Master Emerald in the same casing. He looked up at his hands and saw that they were held by shackles. He looked at his feet and found them bound in shackles as well. He looked up and glared at the villains.

"What do you mean, 'I'm part of the core?'" He asked.

"Simple." Shadow started, walking up. "We couldn't remove that emerald—"

"Yeah!" Rouge yelled as she stepped up. Her body was black and sizzling. Izzy cringed.

"—So we decided to hook you up to the core to add your power to the ship." Shadow finished.

"And you will use your chaos powers to destroy the world!" Robotnik yelled, pointing at Izzy, whose eyes widened.

"How do you know about my abilities?"

For the third time in like ten minutes, Dr. Robotnik chuckled.

"I just did a brain scan while you were out. We found _oodles_ of information!" He squealed out that last part. The furries sweatdropped.

"And what makes you think I would just use my powers to destroy the planet?" Izzy growled.

"We don't." Shadow replied.

"But you will." Rouge said, smiling at Izzy suggestively.

Just then, alarms sounded.

"_Dr. Eggman, a military task force is headed for us._" A robotic voice said over an intercom.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!.!.!.!.!.! Time to test out my new toy! Let's go!" Dr. Robotnik laughed as he, Shadow, and Rouge left the room. Izzy lowered his head.

"I hope Alice got to safety."

At the Mystic Ruins…

Sonic and Co. arrived at Tails' workshop and went inside. Tails immediately went to work on adjusting the Tornado.

Everybody else, on the other hand…

"_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_"

"_Spongebob Squarepants!_"

Yes. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"EEEEEE!.!.!.! I love this show!" Amy squealed.

"Yeah! Gary is _soooo_ cool!" Alice said with a grin.

"Oh I know!.!.!"

Sonic and Knuckles raised an eyebrow at the girls' behavior. Just as the episode was about to start, however…

"_We are somehow able to interrupt this fine example of cable programming for an important bulletin._" The TV showed Station Square's news station's symbol.

"It must be pretty important to interrupt a kid's show." Knuckles said.

"Especially one that's on cable." Sonic added.

"_The evil, sneaky, crafty, and all around not nice Dr. Eggman is engaging the military in what seems to be a giant egg-shaped space station not seen in nearly ten years._" The news reporter said. The TV showed the Death Egg floating over the ocean. Fighter planes then flew all over the Death Egg like bugs and shot at it.

"Oh man! What are they thinking!.?" Sonic exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "That egghead's gonna destroy them!"

At the site of the battle…

The fighter jets were shooting their vulcans at the Death Egg, barely making a scratch.

"_Red Leader, our weapons are useless!_" One pilot said over a radio. The Death Egg's laser cannons opened fire.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The captain ordered. The planes whizzed around the massive egg. Not a single jet got hit.

"_Orders, sir!.?_" Another pilot yelled over the commotion of the lasers.

"Fire a warning missile!"

"_Isn't it a little late for a warning, sir!.?_"

"Just do it!" The captain ordered. The pilot acknowledged the command and fired a missile. "Come on…"

The missile made it to the Death Egg without getting hit by lasers.

°BOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!°

The bridge shook after the missile exploded.

"Ugh! Damage Report!" Dr. Robotnik yelled.

"_The ship only suffered ten percent damage._" A robot replied. Ivo smirked.

"I think we've let them have enough fun." He turned to Rouge, who was standing by a console. "Activate Chaos Beam!" Rouge pushed a couple buttons on the console.

In the core…

Izzy's shackles lit up and started shocking him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!" He yelled as the electricity went through his body. He threw his head back as the pain continued. After a few seconds, the purple emerald on the DE glowed. Energy of the same color went through the shackles.

Outside, the Death Egg's nose seemed to be gathering energy as it glowed purple. It then fired a gigantic beam that destroyed a few planes (the pilots ejected before the beam fired). The beam didn't stop though as it went towards a carrier ship and hit the bow, causing it to explode and sink.

At Tails' living room…

Everybody gasped after seeing the attack.

"I know that attack from anywhere." Alice said. "That was Izzy's beam spell."

"Don't tell me he's working for Eggman!" Knuckles growled.

"No way! Eggman did something to him." Sonic said. "But we won't know for sure until we get out there. Tails! How much longer until the adjustments are made?"

"It'll be a little longer!" Tails' voice was heard from the hangar.

Back on the Death Egg…

"°Huff° What was that?" Izzy panted. The electricity faded, leaving him weakened, but alright.

At the bridge…

"Alright! Direct hit!" Dr. Robotnik cheered.

Outside, the captain growled.

"All remaining units, fire your missiles!" He ordered. The jet fired a massive barrage at the Death Egg.

On the bridge, Ivo scoffed.

"Chaos Shield." He said to Shadow, who was also standing by a console. He pushed some buttons.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uh-oh…" Izzy groaned as his shackles started crackling again.

°BZZZZZZZZZPT!.!.!.!.!°

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

This time, the electricity caused the DE's green emerald to react and send its energy to the rest of the ship.

At Tails' place, everybody gasped in horror as the Death Egg seemed to produce a green barrier that blocked the missiles.

"And that was Izzy's shield spell." Alice said. "What are they doing to him?" She put her face in her hands.

"Do you think they may have brainwashed him?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Or maybe he's doing it on his free will." Knuckles offered. Alice sobbed even more.

"Nice going, Knux!" Sonic yelled. "I don't think they brainwashed him." He said to Alice in an attempt to comfort her. Amy sneered.

"And despite the fact he likes them, he would never use his powers to help them." Alice agreed with tear filled eyes.

"Hold the brakes!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled with shock in their voices. "He LIKES them!.?.! As in, he's a FAN of them!.?.!"

"That Shadow guy and Eggman, yeah." Alice replied, looking at them like they grew an extra head.

"What about Rouge?" Amy cut in. Alice growled and put on a face of pure fury. She practically had fire in her eyes!

"He better not like her if he knows what's good for him!" She pulled out a bazooka to prove her point. The guys sweatdropped and had looks of pure fear while Amy clasped her hands and squealed with glee.

'_Yes! I don't have any competition for my Sonikku!_' She thought.

"Hey guys! I—woah!" Tails yelled as he stepped in the room.

He was nervous as he laid eyes on the huge gun Alice had in her hands. He was confused to see Amy in a dream-like state while Sonic and Knuckles stood like deer caught in the headlights. He started backing up slowly.

"I th-think I'll come back at a later time." He said with a nervous expression.

"TAILS!.!.!" Sonic yelled happily, running to his buddy, who became even more nervous. "Tell me you finished the adjustments!"

"That's what I came in here for!" Tails yelled cheerfully.

"Whew." The hedgehog sighed. The fox grinned.

"I'm halfway done!"

Everybody else fell over.

"Then what are ya doing here!.?" Knuckles yelled.

"I just came in here for a sandwich. Even boy geniuses need to eat sometime." Tails replied.

"Not when the world needs to be saved!" Sonic yelled. "Get back in there!"

"Yeah!" The girls yelled, getting ready to use their weapons. Tails backed up again and held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright!"

And he ran back inside the hanger.

Back at the core…

"Ok. This whole 'going to Sonic's dimension' thing definitely lost its appeal!" Izzy yelled. If it wasn't for his vest, he could pass as a very convincing Shadow.

"_Now let's try a Chaos Blade!_" Dr. Robotnik said cheerfully over the intercom.

"Oh crap…"

°BZZZZZZZZZZTPT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya know, I just thought of something." Knuckles said as everybody watched the Death Egg fire giant blades of light.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"If Eggman can use ALL of Izzy's powers…" The echidna started. Sonic gasped, understanding what he meant.

"That means he can hypnotize the entire world to do his bidding!"

Just then, an exhausted Tails walked into the room.

"Whew… It's finally done." He said to himself as he stretched. Unfortunately for him, he spoke a little TOO loud. The other animals screamed for joy and ran towards him. He noticed them and held his hands up.

"AHHHHH!.!.!.! NO! WAIT!"

°CRASH!°

Everybody trampled over Tails, who groaned in pain. His body was twitching.

At the Death Egg…

"Enough of this!" Shadow suddenly yelled, getting the attention of Dr. Robotnik and Rouge.

"What?" Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Did you forget something important, Doctor?" The hedgehog asked.

"What do you mean?" Ivo asked, drawing up a blank. Shadow slapped his head.

"The brat's mind control trick! We can rule the world with that attack!" Dr. Robotnik gasped.

"Oh my... I didn't even think of that!"

With that, he let out a laugh that lasted a good five minutes, tops. He took several deep breaths afterwards.

"You gotta work on those laughs, Doctor." Rouge said. The doctor stood straight up in an attempt to regain whatever dignity he had.

"°Ahem!° Anyway, Shadow here has given me the idea of a lifetime." Ivo turned to a robot that was wearing a headset. "Turn on the cameras! I wish to address the world before I conquer the fools' minds!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tails! Hurry up! We gotta go!" Sonic's voice reached the ears of the still-in-pain fox. Tails groaned and got up.

He was about to join his friends when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_" Tails snapped his head towards the TV. On it was Dr. Robotnik's face. The Death Egg had projected his face as a hologram.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed. Instantly, a blue blur entered the room and stopped in front of him.

"What happened, Tails!.?" Sonic asked. Tails pointed at the screen. Sonic gave a smirk as he looked at the doctor's face. "Wonder what he has to say."

"_You pathetic fools have laughed and ridiculed me for years, but now, I, Dr. Eggman, will get the last laugh!_" He added another laugh. "_You see, with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, I will control all of you!_" Sonic's eyes widened.

"He's really gonna do it!"

Everybody else came in the room.

"Hey Sonic, what's the hold up?" Knuckles asked. Sonic turned to him.

"That egghead's going to do it." He said mournfully.

"Oh crap…" Knuckles said before he slapped his head and put on a grin. "Ha! Because I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald, I won't get affected!" Everybody else sweatdropped and glared at him.

"Can I?" Amy asked. She was behind Knuckles and had her hammer drawn.

"Please." Alice replied, nodding.

°WHAM!°

"_And now, I bid you and your minds adieu._" Onscreen, Dr. Robotnik turned to Rouge. "_Activate Chaos Hypnosis!_"

At the core…

"WHAT!.?.!" Izzy yelled. He had heard every word of Dr. Robotnik's announcement to the world. "I can't just let him control the planet!"

He started struggling to get out of his bonds, but it was no use. He was stuck. Just then, the shackles lit up and started shocking him.

"ARGH!.!.!.!.!" He shut his eyes. "I won't let him do it!" He started struggling against the electricity to hold off his power. "Ugh! I won't let him use me!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's going on!.?" Dr. Robotnik yelled ten minutes after he made his announcement. "Why isn't the world under my control!.?"

"I don't know!" Rouge yelled back. "Something's happening in the core! The energy from the kid isn't going anywhere!"

"What?.!" Shadow asked as he and Ivo ran to Rouge's monitor.

It showed a diagram of the core. The middle of the screen, which displayed a figure in the shape of Izzy, was glowing brightly. Shadow smirked as he realized what was going on.

"He's resisting the command, despite the electricity burning his body."

"Ugh! That troublesome little—" Dr. Robotnik sneered. "Increase voltage! I want that attack used!" Rouge pulled a nearby lever slightly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHHH!.!.!.!" Izzy screamed, instantly feeling the increased power. He threw his head back and kept his eyes closed. "I have to—ugh!—concentrate!" The Dragon Emerald burned against his chest, begging to be used.

"AHHHH!.!.!.! I won't back down!" He kept holding back the excess power of his pain and rage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's still resisting!" Rouge yelled.

"Max power! If he won't do as I command, I'll turn him into ash!" Dr. Robotnik roared. The bat girl pulled the lever all the way.

In the core, the bright, yellowish light of the electricity lit up the entire room. The crackling drowned out Izzy's roars of pain.

"NOOO!.!.! I won't last much longer!" He yelled desperately. His emerald threatened to burn right through him. "I have to get out of here and let out the energy!" He opened his eyes wide.

"That's it! CHAOS CONTROL!.!.!"

The electricity finally faded and green energy from his Master Emerald entered the shackles and spread throughout the rest of the Death Egg. Instantly, the massive ship glowed green and disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woah! How did that happen!.?" Sonic asked after witnessing the Death Egg disappearing. Tails got in a thinking pose.

"So _that's_ how they're using his powers…" He said. Everybody, including Knuckles (who regained consciousness), turned to him. "Eggman must've hooked Izzy to part of the ship. That's the only way he could harness his powers."

"But how did they use Chaos Control when Eggman ordered Chaos Hypnosis?" Alice asked.

"I guess Izzy still has control of his powers." Sonic said. "We gotta find them!"

"But we don't know where they will wind up!" Tails exclaimed.

"_This just in!_" A news reporter said on the TV. "_The Death Egg has appeared in London!_"

The screen then showed the Death Egg floating near Big Ben.

"Come on! Let's get in the Tornado!" Tails yelled.

"_Wait… It seems the Death Egg has left London and is now floating above Antarctica!_"

The TV now showed the Death Egg floating above the land of ice and penguins. In the blink of an eye, the ship was gone again.

"_Now it's floating over the African Savannah! Will they make up their minds already!.?_"

In the Death Egg…

"Chaos Control!" Izzy yelled.

The Dragon Emerald was glowing brightly. The ship disappeared and appeared in Paris, France.

"Chaos Control!"

Now, it appeared in the Swiss Alps.

"Chaos Control!"

It disappeared again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHHHH!.!.!.! What is he doing!.?" Dr. Robotnik yelled as the ship started to shake from the constant teleporting.

"He's taken control of the ship!" Shadow yelled, trying to hang on.

"Somebody do something!" Rouge yelled, trying to hold in her lunch.

"He wants to play games, does he?" Dr. Robotnik said, turning to Shadow's console. "We'll play games."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's no use… I can't teleport out of these shackles." Izzy said, panting from getting shocked and the Chaos Controlling. "And using my offensive attacks will only allow the ship to use them."

"_Muahahahahahahahahaha!.!.! You think you can outsmart ME!.?.!_" Robotnik's voice was heard in the room. "_When I say 'Use Chaos Hypnosis,' I mean 'Use Chaos Hypnosis!'_"

And with that, electricity entered Izzy's body.

"Ack! Hmph! As long as I have control over my emerald, I ain't gonna let you hypnotize the world!" Izzy replied, grunting in pain. "Chaos Control!"

And the ship teleported again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is crazy!" Sonic huffed, pacing around the room. "With the Death Egg teleporting everywhere, we can't get to them!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As if sensing Sonic's frustration, Izzy had an idea.

"Hey guys," He yelled at the intercom, not really caring if the doctor and two furries were listening. "How about we visit an old friend?" He smirked.

'_I just hope they're where I want to go._' He thought before taking a deep breath.

"Chaos Control!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tails' lab shook violently as a bright light can be seen outside the windows. Sonic and Co. ran out and gasped as they saw the Death Egg floating just feet off the ground in front of them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**WHAT!.?.! HE TELEPORTED US DIRECTLY TO SONIC!.!.!.!.!**" Dr. Robotnik roared, gripping the console. "**GET US OUT OF HERE!.!.!.!.!.!.!**"

He pulled on the lever, causing Izzy to get shocked.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"UGH!.!.!" Izzy grunted with a grin and one eye open. "Sorry Doc, but I'm not moving anywhere." He then concentrated on not using any attacks.

Outside…

"**_I SAID TELEPORT!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**" Dr. Robotnik's voice was heard over the intercom. "**_UGH!.!.!.!.! STUPID KID!.!.!.!.!_**"

Sonic grinned while everybody else laughed.

"Let's go rescue him!" He said.

"But how do we get in?" Amy asked. "There's no entrance anywhere!"

"Leave it to me!" Alice yelled. She dug into her purse and pulled out a rocket launcher. "Stand back!" Everybody stepped away.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!.!.!" She let loose her entire array of firepower.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The rockets blew a hole big enough to fit each of them.

"Alright!" Knuckles cheered.

The five furries ran and jumped into the hole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Doctor! Faker and his crew just entered the ship!" Shadow yelled. Dr. Robotnik slapped his head in exasperation.

"Just what I needed…" He turned to the robot crew. "Mobilize all units and activate the engines! Get us in the air!"

"_YES SIR!_" The robots replied.

With a rumble, the ship took off into the sky. Ivo turned to Rouge.

"Keep shocking that little punk. He'll give in sooner or later."

"Got it." Rouge replied, pushing a button with a sigh of boredom.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hope I gave them enough time to get in." Izzy said to himself. "Chaos Control!"

The Death Egg teleported again. This time, it appeared miles above the Earth's atmosphere.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

°CLANG!°

"Whew! Is everybody ok?" Sonic panted.

He had just pulled everybody to safety after they started to experience the vacuum of space, thanks to Izzy's Chaos Control. The group was leaning against the air lock door.

"I'm alright, Sonikku-chan." Amy said.

"What a rush!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"That was close." Tails said.

"I thought we never would've made it for a second there." Knuckles breathed.

After a few moments, everyone recovered their stamina. Just then, a swarm of robots entered the area and opened fire on them!

"Alright! Time to party!" Sonic yelled with a grin.

"I'm right behind you, Sonic!" Tails added.

"Ok! I've been waiting for some action!" Knuckles yelled, punching his fists.

"I'll protect you, Sonic!" Amy said, getting her Piko-Piko hammer ready.

"Nothing's gonna stop me from finding Izzy!" Alice declared, pulling out a bazooka.

The entire team jumped into the fray.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oooooh! Cliffhanger! °Dodges rotten fruit° Sorry folks! I gotta leave ya hanging! Anyway, will Sonic and crew survive the gauntlet of traps and robots that await them in the Death Egg? Will Shadow, Dr. Robotnik, and Rouge intervene? And most importantly, will Izzy ever be freed? Find out next time!


	11. The Dragon Emerald’s True Power

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Chapter Ten

The Dragon Emerald's True Power

°BOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

That sound was heard at least once every five seconds as the group of five fought off the army of robots. Sonic using his patented Homing Attack and Spin Dash. Knuckles using his bare fists and his Thunder Arrow attack. Tails using _his_ Spin Dash and strong whips of his tails. Amy using her hammer. Alice using gun after gun. Needless to say, she and Sonic caused the most damage. The room was white with smoke as the group panted. Robot parts laid scattered on the metal floor.

"Man! What a cool party!" Sonic yelled cheerfully. Alice sweatdropped and turned to Tails.

"What's with him and parties?" She asked. Tails shrugged.

(A/N: Seriously, what IS his deal with parties?.!)

"We better get going, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. "How much longer do you think Izzy can last before Eggman makes him teleport us back to Earth?" Sonic looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Before the group can go any further, another swarm of robots entered. The last group was made of E-1000s. This group was a mixture of the Gamma look-alikes and some pudgy, red robots (i.e.: The robots you normally see in SH). They each had machine guns in their hands and opened fire.

"Sonic! We'll never get to where Izzy is being held at this rate!" Tails yelled urgently. Sonic put on a serious look that lasted a few seconds before turning into a confident smirk.

"Then let's speed!" He grabbed Tails' hand, who grabbed Amy's hand, who grabbed Knuckles' hand, who grabbed Alice's hand. In few seconds, Sonic was off, knocking over a few robots as he ran.

He blazed through corridor after corridor, dodging laser blasts that came from the walls and battling many robots. Most of them were E-1000s and those pudgy red guys, but they also faced E-2000s, which were floating, human-like robots armed with a shield and a mini laser cannon that fires beams as big as Izzy's Chaos Beam. The group also faced giant robots armed with a huge, spiked hammer. Regardless of what Dr. Robotnik threw at them, the Sonic crew made it through with no problem.

At the bridge…

"This is insane!" Dr. Robotnik roared, watching the chaos ensue on a screen. "One troublesome hedgehog is destroying my army while another one refuses my commands, despite getting shocked with over a thousand watts of electricity!"

"Guess it's just not your day for taking over the world, again." Rouge said with an indifferent tone. Dr. Robotnik growled at her. She shrugged, but put on a grin as she noticed Knuckles was with them. Her eyes gleamed even more as she saw Alice strolling along. She started moving towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked.

"I got a date with a certain echidna and some jewels. Ta."

And with that, the bat girl flew out of the bridge.

In the core…

"Lalalalalalalalalala… Getting shocked is fun…" Izzy sang drunkenly as volt after volt of electricity went though him.

"My insides will be burned to nothing, but I don't caaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeee!.!.! Can't do the attacking thing because the masta of disasta will get his waaaaaay! Someone save meeeeee!.!.! Someone blue, or maybe yellow. Red? Anybody! Save meeeee!.!.!.!"

He took a deep breath.

"Man! Being the only thing that decides whether everyone wins or loses is really boring… Ow…"

With the Sonic crew…

"Weeeeee!.!.!.! This is so fun!" Alice yelled.

She and the other four furries were grinding down five lit up rails over the expanse of space. She was on the leftmost rail. Amy was right next to her, swooning at Sonic, who was grinding the center rail. Tails was on his right and Knuckles was on the rightmost rail.

"You never grinded before?" Amy asked with shock as she turned to the other female.

'_Everybody knows how to grind! How could she not!.?_' She thought.

"Nope. I've lived on the beach my whole life, so how can I possibly know how to grind?" Alice answered Amy's thoughts with a shrug.

"I wonder how much longer do we have to go." Tails said with a sigh.

"We're probably not any closer than we were when we got here." Knuckles started. "After all, this must still be the ship's bottom."

"Well, we're starting to go up." Sonic said, noticing the incline they were approaching. The rails seemed to go up about ten or twenty floors before ending. "Let's go faster!"

With that, four of them started dancing to accelerate.

(A/N: Well? What else would you call it when you press B while grinding in Sonic Heroes?)

"Errr… How do you guys do that!.?" Alice yelled desperately. She didn't need to get herself lost in the massive space ship.

"Just jump lightly off the rail and spin!" Amy yelled back. Alice got a scared look on her, but did as Amy said. She hopped off her rail, spun around, and landed back on the rail safely. She started going faster.

"Alright!" She yelled as she danced. She caught up to everybody else. The rails looped around a bit before the group found themselves on a new floor. This floor didn't have any robots.

The group walked forward, but stopped after a few feet. Knuckles took out his half of the Master Emerald, Tails took out the dark blue Chaos Emerald, and Alice brought out the purple one. They all glowed brightly.

"We're close." Knuckles said.

"Finally." Sonic said. Tails walked up to the entrance to a hallway. He looked both ways with his emerald. It glowed brightest when he pointed it to the right. In that direction was a room with a huge bridge in it. He turned back to his friends.

"There aren't any robots around. Izzy's this way." And the two-tailed fox went back into the hallway. The rest of the group followed. They went into the room with the bridge. They noticed that the bridge stretched over a pit. They crossed it.

About halfway through, Knuckles looked up and around. The rest of the group stopped.

"What's up, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"You guys go ahead." Knuckles replied.

"But—" Tails started.

"Go!" Knuckles roared.

Seeing no other way to change his mind, the other four went the rest of the way across the bridge. When they were gone, he smirked.

"Alright! Come out!"

"Was I really that obvious?" Rouge's voice was heard as she floated down in front of Knuckles. She had her arms crossed.

"I can smell that perfume of your's from a mile away." Knuckles replied, waving his hand in front of his nose. "Whew! Doesn't Eggman pay you enough to buy a decent brand?" Rouge glared at him.

"How dare you!" She hissed as she ran up to Knuckles and went for a kick. Knux saw it coming though and jumped out of the way. A defiant smirk crossed his features.

"I'll take that as a no."

°WHAM!°

Knuckles chuckled to himself as he picked himself up off the ground. "You still hit like a little girl."

"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Rouge yelled as she ran forward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic and Co. ran along the corridor. They were running out of precious time. Who knew how long it would be before Izzy cracked? Everybody ran up a few flights of stairs. In the new hall, they ran for a couple of minutes before the annoying laugh of a certain doctor reached their ears. Sonic skidded to a stop.

"Well, well. I was wondering when I would see you." The hedgehog said as the group looked up. Dr. Robotnik was floating in his personal craft, leering at the animals.

"Eggman! Release Izzy now!" Alice demanded, getting ready to go into her purse of DOOM!

"And give back the emeralds!" Tails yelled.

"Pretty please?" Amy asked. Dr. Robotnik laughed at their demands.

"I think not." He said before turning his attention to Sonic. "How about _you_ hand me the five emeralds & the other half of the Master Emerald and I give you your little friend?"

"Fat chance, big boy!" Sonic yelled. He smirked when he saw Robotnik fume. He could almost see smoke coming out of the good doctor's ears.

"Hmph! If that's the way you want to play, I've got a little friend who's been dying to meet you."

And with that, Dr. Robotnik snapped his fingers. He made his hovercraft back up as a panel in the floor opened. A gigantic E-1000 robot rose out of the floor. It was armed to the metallic teeth with guns of all types. It almost outdid Alice's collection. Almost.

"Destroy that blue menace and all his little friends!" Ivo ordered. "I need to check up on our core." He flew away.

"The core? So _that's_ where Izzy is!" Tails yelled.

"We got more important things to worry about right now, ya know!" Amy said.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of this bucket of bolts!" Sonic yelled.

He jumped towards the robot and spun into a ball. He rammed into it, but didn't even make a scratch. He rammed the robot a few more times before jumping back and landing on the floor. His quills were bent.

"Grrr… Sonic Wind!" He fired his wind attack at the robot, but it didn't even flinch.

"Let me take care of this!" Amy yelled as she ran forward with her Piko-Piko hammer raised. She jumped and whacked the robot hard. Nothing happened though. She shivered as the shockwaves of the attack went through her. The robot made to attack her when a yellow blur flew past its face.

"Hey Gruesome, try to get me!" Tails yelled as flew around the robot's head, causing the two to reenact a scene from "King Kong." The robot was slashing air, trying to get the fox.

Amy continued trying to harm the robot with her hammer (this time, she was going for its right foot) while Sonic continued trying to Homing Attack it. Alice was getting madder and madder by the second, thinking about her friend and what the evil doctor is doing to him. She growled and let out an ear piercing shriek, causing everybody to freeze and look at her.

"I want Izzy…" She growled. Her eyes glowed red. "**AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY!.!.!.!**"

With that, she reached into her purse and pulled out a grenade launcher!

"_Oh crap…_" The robot said, sweatdropping.

"You're in trouble, buddy." Sonic said with a smile as he, Tails, and Amy jumped away. They hid behind Alice, who targeted the huge robot.

"**SUPER, MEGA, ULTIMATE LIFE FORM, HOLD THE ONIONS GRENADE ATTACK!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" She roared as she let loose her attack.

°SUPER KABOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

All that stood in front of the group was a smoldering pile of ash. Alice turned to the frightened trio.

"Well, let's go!" She put away the smoking grenade launcher and happily skipped down the hall. The other three gaped at her.

"She scares me..." Tails said, coming close to wetting his pants, if he was wearing any.

"She scares everybody, Tails. She scares everybody." Sonic said, patting Tails' head.

"Let's go, Sonikku." Amy said. They continued on.

Back at the core…

The electricity had stopped shocking Izzy, who was now sleeping. He woke up when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up and gave a weakened smile.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shady-wady… Hi." Shadow smirked.

"Hi." He replied. He had a small remote in his hand.

"Are you going to let me go?" Izzy asked. Shadow chuckled.

"Nope. It's time for a little vengeance."

And with that, he pushed the only button on the remote. The shackles sprang to life and started shocking at a voltage higher than what Izzy has already dealt with.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that?" Tails suddenly asked as the shrill sound reached his ears. Everybody stopped and stood quietly. When the sound passed by again, Alice felt tears coming to her eyes.

"That was Izzy! He's close by!"

"Let's go!" Sonic yelled as everybody ran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He couldn't have." Dr. Robotnik said to himself. Izzy's scream had also reached his ears. "He'll drain the energy!" He then accelerated his hovercraft.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that?" Rouge asked after dodging Knuckles' punch. Being a bat, she was able to hear the scream loud and clear, but the echidna didn't hear as well and decided to take advantage of her distraction.

"Thunder Arrow!" He yelled, launching the lightning bolt at her. Rouge didn't have enough time to react and got shocked. Her body was burnt all over as she fainted. Knuckles grinned.

"Score, but I wonder what she was going on about." He shrugged and picked up the bat girl. He ran down the hall to join the others.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The core door opened and Dr. Robotnik landed his craft.

"Shadow!" He yelled as he jumped out. "What are you doing? You're overloading the system!"

"Heh heh heh…" Shadow chuckled. "I'm giving this little brat what he deserves."

"Stop it! You'll overcharge the emeralds!" Shadow didn't even pay attention. "You'll kill us all!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! SOMEONE HELP!.!.!" Izzy bellowed.

Just then, Sonic and Co. entered the core (Knuckles had caught up).

"Eggman! Hand over the Master Emerald shard!" Knuckles yelled as he put down Rouge.

"I have more important matters to worry about, ya know!" Robotnik yelled back.

"Izzy!" Alice yelled. Izzy opened an eye.

"Alice?.! AHHHHHH!.!.!.! GET ME OUTTA HERE!.!.!"

"Let 'im go, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Don't tell _me_ that! Talk to _him_!" Dr. Robotnik pointed at the grinning Shadow.

"Soon, you will perish!" He yelled.

"Sonic! We gotta do something!" Tails yelled.

"I know, I know! But what?" Sonic replied.

"Poor guy..." Amy said, wincing as Izzy let out another horrible scream.

"**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO!.!.!.!.! GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE EMERALD DESTROYS ME!.!.!.!.!.!**" He roared. Everybody looked at the Dragon Emerald. It was glowing brightly.

"He's gonna blow!" Dr. Robotnik yelled.

"My jewel…" Rouge, who came to during the screaming, said.

Sonic and Knuckles ran forward.

"Ready?" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded.

"You know it!" And the two started to charge energy.

"Sonic Wind!"

"Thunder Arrow!"

The two attacks struck the sides of Izzy's bonds. They didn't even break.

"Again!" Sonic yelled.

They kept attacking the bonds. Amy and Alice ran up.

"No way you're gonna have all the fun!" Amy said, taking out her hammer.

"Yeah!" Alice added as she took out a machine gun. She opened fire on the side Knuckles was attacking, while Amy charged at the side Sonic was attacking.

Everybody watched as the four attacked. Their efforts didn't seem to affect the bonds. Izzy's emerald kept glowing brighter and brighter. Soon, it was too much for Amy, who had to get in close in order to attack. She backed off as the other three continued to attack.

"You guys leave. No point in all of you dying for me." Izzy said with tear-filled eyes.

"Cool! Bye!" Dr. Robotnik and Rouge yelled, running out of the room.

"Come on, Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"No way! I wanna see this!" Shadow yelled back.

"Suit yourself!"

"Don't give up, Izzy!" Alice yelled as she took out a flamethrower. "Hang on! I won't lose you!" She opened fire. The flames wrapped around Izzy's shackles completely!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled, not from pain, but from anger.

Through the flames, everyone was able to see a bright light form. The fire separated and the shackles fell to the ground with a clang. Izzy was floating. The group gasped. Instead of purple, his body had turned completely black. Huge, bat-like wings protruded from his back. His eyes glowed bright crimson. A dark aura surrounded him.

"I-Izzy?" Alice asked. The hedgehog in question turned towards Shadow, who was glaring daggers.

"How dare you live after that!" He yelled, slamming the remote on the floor. "But no matter. I'll finish you myself. Chaos Spear!" Shadow held up his hand and fired the attack. Izzy wordlessly held up his hand. A Chaos Shield surrounded him and blocked Shadow's attack.

"What the—? Let's try that again. Chaos Spear!"

Again, Shadow fired the attack, only to have the same result. Izzy raised his hand and blocked the attack with his barrier. Shadow kept firing spears, only to have them blocked. After the evil hedgehog's fifth attempt, Izzy held up his finger and purple energy formed. He charged it a bit and then fired a Chaos Beam at Shadow, who dodged.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" He was answered with another Chaos Beam being fired at him.

"What's going on?" Tails asked as the group watched Shadow weave and bob around Izzy's attacks.

"Hmmmmm… He must've been possessed by the emerald." Knuckles said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"It must have to do with all the electricity they were using before."

"Izzy…" Alice said with her head lowered. Amy patted her on the back.

"Don't worry. He'll go back to normal, right Sonic?"

"I don't know, Amy." Sonic replied as Izzy started firing Chaos Blades at Shadow.

"Ugh!" Shadow grunted as an energy blade grazed his left arm. "I'll show you not to attack the Ultimate Life Form!"

And he charged towards Izzy. Big mistake. Izzy held up both hands, charged energy, and fired a huge Chaos Beam. It connected and blasted Shadow out of the room. With that, Izzy turned towards the Sonic crew.

"Uh-oh..." Tails said, hiding behind Sonic.

"He's gonna attack us!" Amy shrieked.

"Izzy! Don't! We're your friends!" Alice yelled.

"It's no use." Sonic said. Knuckles stepped in front of them.

"Don't worry. As long as I have the Master Emerald, he can't hurt us." He said as he held up the Master Emerald half, which glowed brightly. Izzy backed away from the light, hissing at its glow. He then roared and charged energy.

The entire room started shaking. A huge piece of the ceiling fell and landed on Izzy's head. The piece of metal broke in half, but it was enough to knock some sense into him. Izzy's body returned to its normal color. The dark aura dissipated. The wings disappeared in two puffs of black smoke and his eyes returned to normal. He then fell face first on the floor. He lied motionless.

"Oh my—Izzy!" Alice yelled as she ran to his side. She rolled him over so that he faced her. "Come on! Speak to me!" He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"No need to shout…" He said with a cough.

"Oh Izzy. I knew you'd be alright." Alice hugged him with tear-filled eyes.

"Alice…" Izzy started. "I'm sorry…" Alice broke the hug and looked at his eyes. They seemed crestfallen and sad.

"Don't be. You didn't know Eggman was going to do that." Izzy shook his head.

"Not that. I'm sorry that I…"

"Yes...?" Alice pressed.

"That I couldn't tell you. I…" He didn't finish. He went limp in her arms and closed his eyes.

"Izzy...?" She rubbed the back of her hand against him. He didn't react. She gasped. "No… You can't be…" She held back a sob. Knuckles walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. Alice brought her head up.

"Wait!" She yelled as she snatched his emerald shard and held it above Izzy.

"What are you—!" Knuckles started before receiving a glare from Alice. She turned back to Izzy.

"Now what was that move you told me about? Oh yeah!" She raised the Master Emerald shard above her head. "Chaos Recover!"

The shard and Izzy's yellow emerald glowed. His body glowed yellow and the burns he had healed. He coughed as his eyes shot open.

"Woah! What happened?" He asked as he turned to the now-crying Alice. "Why are you crying?"

"'Cause I'm happy, ya idiot!" Alice yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Ack! Too TIGHT!.!.!" Izzy croaked. Alice let go and helped him to his feet. He dusted himself off as he noticed everybody else approach.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked. Izzy nodded.

"What was that you did?" Tails asked.

"I have no idea." Izzy replied. "I just got really mad and lost it."

"Well, at least you're back to normal now." Sonic said. "Let's go home before Egghead decides to party some more."

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.! You won't leave this ship alive, Sonic!_" Dr. Robotnik's voice was heard. A monitor lowered itself into the room. It turned on and his face was seen. The stars of outer space were seen in the background.

"What do you want now?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed. Dr. Robotnik laughed evilly again.

"_Come out and play, Sonic._" He said as he stepped aside. The camera showed gigantic robotic versions of Shadow and Rouge floating in space. The camera backed away and showed a gigantic robot version of Robotnik. "_And face our unbeatable might! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!_"

"_Shove off!_" Rouge yelled as she appeared on camera. "_Bring me that Master Emerald!_"

"_Silence woman!_" Shadow yelled as he replaced Rouge on the screen. "_Let's go, faker, if you think you can beat me._" The transmission ended.

"Ugh! They never give up, do they?" Sonic said before he smirked. "Looks like I get to go super."

"Alright!" Tails cheered.

"Go get 'em!" Amy added.

Knuckles walked up to the cases containing the other emeralds and punched them. He pulled out the emeralds and the other half of the Master Emerald. He brought the two pieces together and they glowed brightly. When the light disappeared, the Master Emerald was whole again.

"Finally. Angel Island will float again." He sighed as he rubbed the huge jewel.

"Hey Sonic!" Izzy said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked, facing him.

"I was thinking. Maybe you can battle Eggman in style." He replied with a grin. Alice gasped. Izzy always called him by his full name! Sonic smirked back.

"What did you have in mind?"

"First, I need the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds." Izzy turned to Knuckles. "Don't worry. I only need it for a sec."

Knuckles nodded and set the Master Emerald in front of him.

"Ok. Now place each of the Chaos Emeralds around the Master Emerald."

Knuckles placed the yellow and gray emeralds down as Tails and Alice walked up. She put the purple, green, and red emeralds around the Master Emerald as did Tails with the dark and light blue emeralds.

"Ok. Stand back." Izzy ordered. Everybody took a step back as the jewels glowed.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Alice asked him.

"Nope." He replied with a grin. "But that's the fun part." He turned back towards the emeralds. He held up his hands.

"The servers are the seven Chaos." He began, surprising Knuckles. "Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos."

All of the emeralds on the Dragon Emerald started to glow as brightly as the Chaos and Master Emeralds. They started to float in the air. Izzy's hands glowed white as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"Only you can do this! Chaos Evolution!" He yelled as he opened his eyes.

The DE's Master Emerald shot a light towards Knuckles' Master Emerald. The bigger jewel then started spinning faster and faster. It shot a bright beam of light at each of the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to glow white. When the light dissipated, the Chaos Emeralds had increased in size.

"Those are the Super Emeralds!" Knuckles yelled with a gasp.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

What does this startling revelation mean for Sonic and friends? How powerful are Dr. Robotnik's robots? Will Sonic survive? Find out next time in the final chapter of The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog!


	12. Epilogue

The Adventures of Izzy the Hedgehog

Epilogue

The Super, Hyper Ending

Sonic and Co. gaped at what Izzy did.

"What the…? How did you…?" Sonic asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Izzy replied.

"I can explain." Tikal's voice was heard as an orange ball of light materialized in front of the group. In a flash of light, the orange echidna appeared. "Congratulations Izzy. Your training is complete."

"My training?" Izzy asked. Tikal nodded.

"You were able to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"I completely forgot all about that." Alice said. Izzy nodded in agreement.

"So _that's_ why you were going after them." Sonic said.

"Whew… For a minute there, I thought you were as bad as Eggman." Tails said. Tikal cleared her throat.

"You also managed to use the Dragon Emerald's strongest ability, 'Chaos Evolution.' By lending some of the emerald's energy, you can power up the Chaos Emeralds of other dimensions." She continued. "Now that your training is complete, you can return to your own dimension."

"My…own dimension?" Izzy said. "It's been so long. I can finally go home."

He then looked around the group. Alice was weeping silently. Amy tried to comfort her. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to Tikal.

"Actually, before I go, I'd like to help Sonic defeat Robot—Eggman." Alice brought her head up after hearing that. Tikal nodded.

"I figured as much. You are, after all, a guardian." She started glowing. "Call me when you are ready to go back." And she was gone.

"Izzy… Do you really have to go back?" Alice asked with sniffle. Izzy turned to her with a frown. How could he possibly answer that?

"We've wasted enough time already!" Knuckles yelled, saving Izzy from answering.

"You have to hurry and defeat Eggman!" Amy added. Sonic nodded as Izzy turned to him.

"You go first." He said. Sonic nodded again and jumped on top of the Master Emerald. Knuckles slapped his head.

"I'm gonna have a hell of a time polishing this thing when we get back." He groaned.

Sonic closed his right fist and closed his eyes in concentration. The Super Emeralds spun around him, going faster and faster. After a few seconds, Sonic jumped up and everything went white. When the light dissipated, he was floating in the air. His quills were standing up on end. Stars flashed around him and his body glowed a rainbow of colors.

Sonic had become **HYPER SONIC!.!.!**

"Woah…" Everybody said with wide eyes. Sonic blinked and then grinned.

"Hey! I went hyper!.? I never thought I'd experience this ever again!"

"Sonikku is so hot…" Amy said with hearts in her eyes. Everybody else edged away from her.

"All right! I get to go past super!" Izzy cheered. "My turn! My turn!"

But as Sonic moved away from the Master Emerald, the Super Emeralds glowed brightly and shrank. The energy went back into the Dragon Emerald, causing Izzy to fall over.

"No fair!" He pouted.

"What happened?" Everybody asked. Izzy stood up.

"I guess the effect of Chaos Evolution only works for one transformation."

"That means..." Knuckles started.

"I can only go super!" Izzy cried. He then wiped his tears. "Hey. I can go super! Yay! I'm actually going to go super!"

With that, he leapt onto the Master Emerald. He closed his left fist and concentrated. The Chaos Emeralds spun around him, increasing in speed. After a few seconds, Izzy jumped up and everything went white. When the light disappeared, he was floating. His quills stood straight up and his body turned gold.

"Wow… Izzy…" Alice said with admiration.

"I went super! Yes!" Izzy yelled as he danced in the air.

"Hey wait..." Tails started. "Didn't you say you went super when we were on Angel Island?"

"Yeah. And you were green too." Sonic added, remembering the same event.

Izzy was about to answer when a letter materialized and floated into his hand.

"What's this?" He asked as he started reading. "It's from Tikal?" He then read the message aloud:

_Dear Izzy,_

_Sorry I couldn't be there. Something just came up. Anyway, if you're interested in knowing how come you went super twice before, here's your answer. On Angel Island, you went super because of a chain reaction that included the Dragon & Master Emeralds and Knuckles' fire uppercut. It was a premature version of Chaos Evolution._

_When you went super earlier, that was a result of your rage, the electricity going through you, and the emeralds that were in that machine with you. That was the dark side of Chaos Evolution. Because you FINALLY transformed correctly, you're now using the pure energy of the Chaos Emeralds, so there's nothing to worry about._

_Sincerely,_

_Tikal_

"Well that explains a lot." Knuckles said.

Just then, the entire room shook, knocking the girls out of their trances.

"_Oh Sonic._" Dr. Robotnik said with a sing song voice. "_Take a look at this._"

The same monitor the good doctor and his assistants used before lowered. When the screen turned on, it showed a map of space. Earth was on the right side and the Death Egg was on the left. The massive ship seemed to be coming closer and closer to the blue planet. Everybody gasped.

"_That's right._" Ivo said as the screen showed a live feed of the situation.

Rockets on the back of the Death Egg were on. They were propelling it towards Earth.

"_Soon, there will be no more planet Earth! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!_"

And the screen turned off again.

"Oh my God! It's the ARK all over again!" Amy yelled. Knuckles turned to her with a somewhat irritated look.

"Only this time, there isn't a giant lizard with a laser stuck up its—"

"What are we gonna do!.?" Tails panicked. Alice cleared her throat.

"_Helloooooooooo!_ We got two heroes right here!" She pointed at Hyper Sonic and Super Izzy.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asked the other powered up hedgehog.

"Not quite." Izzy replied. "We may have to destroy the Death Egg in order to stop it from plunging into Earth. These guys have to get out of here."

"No way!" Alice protested. "I'm staying here to cheer you on!"

"Me too, Sonic!" Amy declared. Sonic shook his head.

"He's right. You guys better go. It's safer this way."

"But—" Amy started. Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're so warm…" She murmured.

"Go." Sonic said sternly. Amy nodded lovingly.

"What about me?" Alice asked, expecting to get the same treatment Amy just got.

"Just go, ok?" Izzy said in exasperation. Alice fell over.

'_Why does he have to play hard to get!.?_' She thought.

"Come on!" Tails yelled as he ran out of the room. "I saw an escape ship we can use!" Amy, Knuckles, and Alice followed. Sonic turned to Izzy.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah." Izzy floated over to Sonic and took off the Dragon Emerald. "Here. Take my emerald for good luck."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked, eyeing the jewel.

"Yeah." Izzy gave him the emerald. Sonic put it on. "Hmmmmm… It looks good on you."

"Thanks, I think." Sonic replied strangely. "Anyway, I'll take care of Eggman and you try to stop the Death Egg from falling."

"Right!" Izzy nodded.

The two hedgehogs made their way to a nearby air lock and flew out of the space station.

Izzy couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was actually going to help Sonic the Hedgehog save the world! This is what he wanted all along when he first arrived in this dimension. What makes this sweeter is that he's in super mode, a treat reserved for the best of the best.

'_I hope I don't blow it._' He thought nervously as he flew through space.

That was another thing: he can breathe in space! Although this is also the first time he's ever been in space. He was mesmerized by the sight of Earth. He shook his head.

'_Gotta focus. Once this is over, I'm going sightseeing._'

"Hey Izzy! There they are!" Sonic yelled. Izzy looked up and saw the giant robots Shadow, Dr. Robotnik, and Rouge were piloting.

"Woah. They're so cool looking." Izzy said, drooling slightly.

"Whose side are you on!.?" Sonic yelled.

Just then, the sound of laser blasts reached his ears. He stopped and looked around.

"Look!" He pointed towards the Death Egg. Izzy looked and gasped. A rocket ship was flying towards Earth, followed by some fighter jet-like robots! "They're in trouble!"

"I'm on it!" Izzy yelled as he flew towards the Death Egg. "Good luck!"

"You too!" Sonic replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What was that!.?" Amy yelled. The entire ship was shaking.

"We're under attack! Hang on!" Tails, who was piloting the ship, replied.

He started moving the ship around in an attempt to avoid the attacks of the robots. The robots followed them, never stopping their laser barrage. The ship weaved out of the path of oncoming robots.

"Come on Tails! Go faster!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Tails yelled back.

After a few more minutes of dodging, they were surrounded on all sides!

"Oh man! This is it!" Alice screamed. She ducked as the robot closest to her window fired a missile. She expected a life-ending boom, but instead, she heard a clang.

"Huh?" She looked up and grinned when she saw what stopped the missile.

"EEEEEEEEEE!.!.!.! Izzy!"

Indeed, the missile was stopped by the golden hedgehog. He held the missile back with his bare hands until it fizzled and ran out of fuel. He then tossed it at the offending robot, blowing it up instantly.

"Are you guys alright!.?" Izzy yelled through the glass. Alice nodded and gave a thumbs-up. He grinned and set out to bust up the other robots. He flew around the perimeter, making the robots chase after him. With no more robots to worry about, Tails made the ship speed up and enter Earth's atmosphere.

With Hyper Sonic…

"Whew! He saved them." Sonic sighed.

Just then, a missile whizzed by him.

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! I hope you didn't forget about us, Sonic!_" Dr. Robotnik yelled. Sonic turned and smirked at the three mechs.

"Of course not. Let's go." He said. He zoomed off towards the closest mech, Rouge's.

"_Take this!_" Rouge yelled as she fired a barrage of missiles.

Sonic charged some energy and tackled each missile, sending them in random directions. They exploded shortly after.

"_I'm not gonna lose this!_"

The eyes on the mech glowed and fired two beams of red energy. They collided with Sonic and tossed him backwards.

"AHHHH!.!.!" He yelled as he flipped backwards. He soon righted himself and flew towards Rouge again.

Rouge fired some more missiles. Sonic dodged a good number of them and grabbed one in the same fashion Izzy did. He tossed the missile at the Rouge mech and caused some damage when it hit.

"_Ugh! Why you—Black Wave!_"

The mech's hands came together and charged a LOT of dark energy. When Rouge made the mech hold its hands out, it fired a massive wave of black energy. Sonic started to panic.

'_Oh man! That attack will push me all the way to the Death Egg._' He thought. '_Unless…_' He looked at the Dragon Emerald around his neck.

"I hope this works. Chaos Shield!"

Instantly, Sonic body glowed green and a barrier of the same color appeared and blocked Rouge's attack. The shield disappeared and Sonic went back to glowing the colors of the emeralds.

"Alright! I can use Izzy's powers!"

"_Oh **hell** no! I've had enough of that kid to last me a lifetime!_" Rouge yelled.

She fired her eye beams and a bunch of missiles. Hyper Sonic kicked it into overdrive and sped past the attacks and right through the middle of Rouge's mech. Electricity started to crackle around the robot.

"_AHHHH!.!.!.! NO! YOU LITTLE PUNK!.!.!_" Rouge shrieked. She made the head of the robot detach and blast off towards Earth. A few seconds later, the rest of the robot blew up.

"Alright! One down, two to go!" Sonic cheered.

"_Argh! My creation!_" Dr. Robotnik's voice screamed.

"_You may have beaten Rouge, but she's a weakling anyway. I won't lose so easily._" Shadow said through the intercom of his mech as Sonic charged towards him.

Back with Super Izzy…

"I like the ring of that. 'Super Izzy.' That oughta be the name of a new game. 'Super Izzy Bros.' It'll sell millions of copies!" Izzy said with a laugh.

(Me: o.O;;.; How about no, Scott? And get back into character!)

"You're _such_ a killjoy!"

Some robots shot lasers at him. Izzy moved towards the Death Egg, dodging their attacks.

"Ugh! There's no way I can concentrate on stopping the Death Egg with these guys around!" He grunted as he weaved to the right and then the left. He darted around, making even more robots chase him. When Izzy was within a few miles of the Death Egg, he turned towards the robots.

"I've had enough of these games!" His body glowed brightly. "It's too bad I can't use my powers since I gave the Dragon Emerald to Sonic, but I can take care of them." He smirked.

"Here I come!" He screamed as he shot towards the army. They all opened fire.

Izzy dodged a few and even went through some of the lasers. He tackled quite a few of the robots. He blasted through each of them like a hot knife through butta! Many explosions were made after Izzy finished his assault. Pleased with his accomplishment, he turned back to the task at hand.

"How am I gonna do this?" He asked himself while scratching his head. He looked at his hands. "I held back that missile, so maybe super mode gives not just super speed and invincibility, but super strength as well."

He looked up at the oncoming ship.

"Only one way to find out!"

Izzy zoomed off and closed the distance between him and the space station. When he got to it, he held his hands out and pushed forward. His gloves met cold steel that was slowly starting to warm up.

"Ugh! Gotta…go up!"

He flashed brightly as he started holding the Death Egg back. He struggled to push the ship back. The Death Egg, however, wouldn't give up its mission either. It started pushing Izzy backwards. He hissed as he released why he was being pushed back.

"It's those rockets!"

He then looked at his feet and got an idea.

"I'll fight fire with fire!"

He reached for his air skates with one hand and flicked the switches on each foot. He then moved his feet in an attempt to get them started. It worked and the skates' rockets turned on and burned with great strength due to the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The Death Egg started going backwards again.

"I wonder how Sonic's doing."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Aw jeeze!" Sonic yelled as he was punched backwards.

Unlike Rouge's mech, Shadow's was moving around, fighting Hyper Sonic with physical attacks. Shadow was moving so fast, so flawlessly. It's almost as if he was the robot itself! Sonic righted himself and charged towards the robot again. He raised a fist and made to punch the bot, but Shadow weaved out of the way and kicked Sonic hard.

"_You won't get away so easily!_" Shadow yelled.

The mech opened up and fired a barrage of missiles. Sonic righted himself again and flew towards the missiles. He started glowing red.

"Chaos Blade!" He scratched at the area in front of him and fired some light blades at the missiles, destroying them.

(A/N: I would've said, "He scratched at the air in front of him," but there's no air in space. Heh.)

Sonic, again, charged for Shadow. This time, he was able to make contact as he delivered a hard kick to the mech. Shadow was driven back. The mech glowed orange as it held a hand out.

"_I destroy you yet, faker! Chaos Spear!_" Hundreds of orange energy spears shot out of the hand towards Hyper Sonic, who was still glowing red, thanks to the Dragon Emerald.

"Chaos Blade!" He roared as he scratched in front of him, firing an equal amount of blades.

Both attacks collided, canceling each other out. Before Shadow could begin another attack, Sonic slashed again, launching blades that cut off the black hedgehog's robot's arms. Sonic started flashing the colors of the emeralds again.

"_You pest! I'm the Ultimate Life Form! Take this!_" Shadow roared as he fired all of his remaining missiles at Sonic.

"I wonder if it would work on those missiles." Sonic said to himself as his body glowed blue. He held his hands out.

"Chaos Hypnosis!" Blue waves of light emitted from his hands towards the missiles. They instantly stopped. Sonic grinned and pointed at Shadow's mech.

"Blast him!" He ordered. Just as fast as they stopped, the missiles turned and went towards Shadow. Seeing no way to deflect the missiles, Shadow made the chest open and eject a pod.

"_This isn't over, faker! Not by a long shot!_" He yelled as he entered Earth's atmosphere. The missiles crashed into the robot and blew it to dust.

"_NOOOO!.!.!.!.!_" Dr. Robotnik yelled after witnessing not one, but TWO of his robots getting destroyed by his blue foe. Sonic started glowing a rainbow of colors again as he turned towards Dr. Robotnik.

"Ready to give up? You're down two to one and Izzy is pushing the Death Egg back." He flicked a thumb in the direction of the Death Egg. A flickering light was seen pushing back the massive ship. "Face it Eggman! You lost—again!"

"_Oh I have, have I?_" Ivo asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. His robot held its hands towards the bottom of the Death Egg. It charged energy and fired a massive beam of green energy. It was moving towards Izzy!

"Izzy! Look out!" Sonic yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Izzy! Look out!" Sonic's voice reached Izzy's ears.

"Look out? For what?" Izzy asked as he looked around. He then noticed the energy beam!

"AHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!"

He got zapped and was thrown away from the Death Egg, allowing it to once more plummet towards Earth.

"Oh no!" Izzy righted himself and flew towards the fleeting ship.

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!_" Dr. Robotnik laughed as he fired beam after beam. Izzy saw them coming and moved around them as he continued towards the Death Egg. Because of all the dodging, the Death Egg was moving farther and farther away.

"Oh man! I'm not gonna make it!"

"Izzy! Get back!" He heard Sonic yell. He looked up and saw the rainbow colored hedgehog holding his hands out. Izzy nodded and flew back.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic fired a yellow beam that connected with the Death Egg just as it reached the atmosphere.

The ship was surrounded by a yellow sphere of energy and disappeared. It reappeared in the same spot a few seconds later. The main difference was that it was facing backwards. Because the rockets were still active, they blasted the Death Egg off to deep space. Izzy gaped.

"Woah… Nice job." He said as he flew towards Sonic.

"_My Death Egg… My precious Death Egg…_" Dr. Robotnik said. It sounded like he was sobbing.

"Heh. That's what happens when you try to pull an ARK." Sonic said with a confident smirk. Izzy joined him a few seconds later.

"That was pretty good. Using the Dragon Emerald to warp the Death Egg. I didn't even think you would be able to use its powers." He said. Sonic turned to him with a sweatdrop.

"You mean you had NO idea that I would be able to use your powers?" He asked. Izzy shrugged.

"Nope. Like I said, I lent it to ya for good luck."

Sonic would've fell over if he wasn't in space. Instead, he opted for a good ol' slap on the head.

"_I'LL DESTROY YOU!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_" Dr. Robotnik roared, bringing Sonic and Izzy back to the current situation.

"Bring it on!" Sonic yelled. Dr. Robotnik launched spiked missiles at the two hedgehogs.

Sonic and Izzy flew towards the missiles. Before any of them can strike our heroes, they flew up, avoiding the missiles. But then, the missiles exploded, sending spiked projectiles their way! The hedgehogs darted around, narrowly avoiding them. When the attack ended, they sped off towards Robotnik again.

"_Take this!_" The fat one yelled as he fired a beam like the one that blasted Izzy earlier. Sonic flew ahead and started glowing green.

"Chaos Shield!" The barrier that appeared flawlessly blocked Dr. Robotnik's attack. Unfortunately, the shield shattered as soon as the attack ended. "What the—"

"His beam must be too strong!" Izzy said.

"_All right! Let's see you deal with this!_" Ivo yelled as he pulled out a beam saber. He charged towards Sonic and Izzy.

"Hey! You ripped off the Gundam series!" Izzy yelled, avoiding a slash. The massive robot kept slashing at them until Sonic jumped back and started glowing red.

"Chaos Blade!" He fired the red blades at Robotnik's beam saber, which was going for a strike against Izzy.

Just as the sword was about to hit, Sonic's attack struck the saber, causing the beam to retract into the hilt. Before Robotnik can reignite the saber, Izzy rolled into a ball and rammed into the hand, causing the saber to get knocked out and fall into the abyss of space.

"_Why you—_" Robotnik yelled as he reared back and punched Izzy, knocking him into Sonic.

"So dizzy…" The gold hedgehog groaned, his eyes two swirls.

"Knock it off!" Sonic yelled, slapping Izzy. Izzy shook his head and separated from Sonic. They were both panting heavily.

"_Just as I thought. Your power is almost drained._" Dr. Robotnik chuckled. "_Now to finish you off!_"

His robot's hands came together and started charging energy.

"This is our last chance!" Sonic yelled. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!" Izzy replied. "But what can we do?"

"I got an idea. Roll into a ball."

"Wha?"

"Just do it!" Sonic yelled. Izzy didn't ask any more questions as he got into a ball. Sonic got behind him and put his hands together. His body glowed purple.

"**CHAOS BEAM!.!.!.!**" He roared as he fired the beam. It propelled Izzy towards the robot.

"**_FIRE!.!.!_**" Dr. Robotnik yelled as his beam fired.

The purple and green beams collided. The force of Sonic's beam sent Izzy right through Robotnik's beam. He went though the robot's hands and through the body. When Izzy emerged from the robot's back, it started to crackle with electricity.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_**" Dr. Robotnik bellowed as his robot's head blasted off towards Earth. "**_I'LL BE BACK!.!.! I'LL DESTROY YOU, SONIC!.!.!.!_**"

The robot exploded shortly after, creating a dazzling fireworks display.

"We did it!" Sonic yelled.

"Are your base are belong to us!" Izzy cheered as he and Sonic shook hands.

They blasted off towards Earth, unaffected by the extreme heat of the atmospheric friction.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There they are!" Tails yelled.

The group was at the Emerald Coast. Tails pointed at two flickering dots that came closer. When Hyper Sonic and Super Izzy arrived overhead, they descended slowly, causing sand to fly everywhere. When they landed, they returned to their normal forms. Sonic gave Izzy's Dragon Emerald back to him.

"Yay! You guys did it!" Amy squealed as she grabbed Sonic in a bone shattering hug. Sonic started sputtering and gasping for air.

"Glad that's not me." Izzy said as he turned and ran right into a smirking Alice.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" She asked. Izzy gulped.

"Uh-oh…"

"Come here!" Alice yelled as she got Izzy in a hug as devastating as Amy's.

"Congratulations on beating them." Knuckles said.

"Ugh! It was easy!" Sonic struggled to reply.

"Ack! Yeah! No problem!" Izzy added.

After about fifteen minutes, the girls let them go. The male hedgehogs sighed with relief.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Tails asked Izzy.

"I wanna travel around before I go back." He replied as he turned to Sonic. "Can you guys possibly give me a tour?"

"Sure! Let's go guys!" Sonic replied as he zoomed off, holding onto Amy the whole time.

"Oh yeah! Road trip!" Knuckles yelled as he followed Sonic.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tails yelled as he flew after them. Izzy turned to Alice and grabbed her hand, causing her to blush.

"Let's roll." He said as he started skating after them.

The crew zoomed all over the world, taking in the sights. They played the huge, life-sized slot machines in Casino Park. They grinded the amazing rails in Rail Canyon. They went to the ruins of the Egg Carrier. They went to the ancient echidna ruins, Sandopolis, the Marble Gardens, and many other areas. Izzy heard tons of stories about Sonic's battles against Dr. Robotnik. After a visit to Casinopolis in Station Square, the group separated to do some shopping.

"Where are you taking me?" Izzy asked Alice, who was dragging him by the arm.

"I wanna get you a going away present." She replied.

She dragged him into the local music store. They walked around the store. She seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"Now where is it? Ahh!.!.! Here it is!"

She pulled out a case that seemed to contain multiple CDs. She handed it to Izzy, who beamed with excitement.

"Woah! I can't believe they got something like this!" He said.

On the cover was Sonic and Shadow. The album was entitled "The Super Sonic Music Collection."

"I knew you'd like it." Alice said.

"Wow! This even has songs from Sonic Heroes! Sweet! Thanks Alice!"

"No prob. You deserve it after helping Sonic save the world." Alice replied before she kissed Izzy on the cheek. He blushed dark red as he stumbled around.

Later…

"Ok everybody! Smile!" Boomer yelled.

Alice had led the group back to the Surf Hut. Boomer was behind a camera that was positioned on a tripod. The entire group was standing in front of the restaurant. Izzy and Alice were standing in the middle. Sonic and Amy were on Izzy's right. Tails and Knuckles were on Alice's left. The Master and Chaos Emeralds were lying in front of them.

Boomer set up the timer and ran over to the group. He stood next to Izzy. The timer went off and the camera took their picture six times. Since the camera was a Polaroid, it instantly produced the pictures. Everybody each took one.

Just then, Tikal appeared.

"Izzy, it's time to go back." She said. Izzy nodded and turned to Alice.

"I guess this is good bye." He told her.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Of course you will. Here." Izzy picked up the purple emerald and handed it to her. "You can remember me by looking at it."

"Thank you." Alice said with tear filled eyes as she pocketed the emerald.

"Hey. Dry your tears. We'll see each other again. I promise."

Without waiting for a response, Izzy backed away from the group. He waved at them.

"See ya around!"

"Yeah. Good luck!" Sonic said.

"Bye!" Tails said.

"Good luck, guardian." Knuckles said.

"Don't let anybody get that emerald!" Amy yelled.

"Good luck, man!" Boomer yelled. Izzy turned to Tikal.

"Ok. I'm ready." He said as he closed his eyes.

He and Tikal glowed white and started lifting into the air. Alice ran up.

"Remember! You promised!" She yelled as she waved good bye.

Izzy and Tikal soon disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izzy shot up.

"Oh man. Where am I?" He asked as he looked around. He saw buildings, cars, birds, and people. He was back in Diary Square.

"I'm home."

He looked at his shoes. They were no longer air skates, but the white sneakers he always had. He looked at his clothes. Instead of a red vest, he was wearing the red shirt and blue jeans he had on before he left. He looked at his hands. They weren't wearing gloves anymore. Izzy can clearly see his own tanned skin.

"Was it all a dream?"

He put down his hands and looked at the Dragon Crystal. It wasn't a crystal though. The dragon at the bottom of the charm was holding an emerald. Izzy reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had taken a few minutes ago. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the CDs Alice got him. He grinned.

"Or maybe, it wasn't." He bolted up. "I gotta tell Mom!"

And he ran (at a normal, human speed, mind you) home.

**THE END**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-story Conversation

"Yay! The fic's over!" I cheered.

"But why couldn't you let me get with Alice!.?" Izzy sobbed.

"You don't know that for sure." I offered with a mischievous smirk. "I just might let you and her get together, after all." I then turned to the camera. "Anyway, from the Sonic dimension, I'm Prince Izzy!"

"And I'm Izzy!"

"See ya!" We both finished, waving at the camera.


End file.
